The Poison of the Raven
by storytell18
Summary: The Titans are called to Gotham when Raven is abducted by Poison Ivy - and discover the painful past Raven endured under the botanist criminal as Ivy and accomplice Harley Quinn dish out even worse punishment to come. M for graphic content including torture, rape, nudity, violence, and language.
1. Cluemaster

**Author's Notes**

Okay, I adopted this story from JP-Rider (from his Adoptable Story Ideas). This is another alternate scenario story that Raven had previously been enslaved by Poison Ivy for two years before escaping and eventually joining the Titans.

What attracted me to this story was that I like this type of story (it's similar to the work of Outside85, whose _Welcome to the Madhouse_ and _Raven Rising_ quadrology served as significant influences, as well as what I've discussed with JP-Rider) and this was something different from what I'd done so far. This is going to be a dark one, and definitely earns its M rating. This story will be twelve to fifteen chapters long in the end probably.

This chapter is more or less a placeholder for the story - to get things into gear for the rest of _The Poison of the Raven._ I will continue this story once I finish _Second Chance._

**Bold indicates nightmares. **_Italics indicate flashbacks. _"indicates speech" while 'indicates throughts'.

Now, let's begin the story.

* * *

Raven lay sound asleep in her bed, boots set aside and cloak hung up. As she lay in her bed, she suddenly began to shake as if she was starting to have a nightmare.

**Raven found herself, a younger version of herself, pressed against a wall in what appeared to be a dungeon with no escape, a window that was high above her and a door that was locked and guarded. Her powers were being inhibited by a collar that was tightly pressed against her neck, rendering her unable to fight. Her arms were contained by a set of stocks on the wall. Raven could not move or try to get away. The green outfit she was wearing had been unzipped and pushed down, exposing her bare back to the elements, and whoever was accompanying her in this cell.**

**Suddenly, Raven heard the unmistakable sound of a whip cracking as it struck her backside, causing her to scream in agony as blood ran down her back from the impact. However, that was not the first time that foul whip struck her back - her back already showed signs of such abuse as shown by the healing lines that criss-crossed her backside.**

**Raven continued to scream as more lashes struck her back, striking randomly as blood fell down her pale gray body, dripping on the cold stone floor.**

Raven was jolted awake from her nightmare, looking to see if everything was normal, well normal for a half-demon superhero. She was still in her room, a fact Raven took great relief in. That wasn't the first time she had experienced that nightmare - in fact it was a memory.

Raven shuddered as she tried to repress the painful memories of her back being lashed by her captor. She endured way too much, even by demon standards, and it stuck with her for life.

How she ever was able to escape that, she never completely understood. Perhaps fate took pity on her, seeing as her life was already screwed up beyond belief. Her bastard demon father Trigon was going to use her as a portal to enter the Earth, so she needed help. She needed companionship. She needed love.

Shortly after she awoke, she heard someone knocking on her door. Raven put on her cloak and floated over to her doorway, seeing a concerned Robin in the frame.

Robin asked, "Is everything alright, Raven? I heard you screaming."

Raven responded, "It was just a nightmare. I'm fine."

"It was more than that. You've been having nightmares for weeks now. This one keeps popping up. I know through our bond. Raven, just tell me what's going on."

"I can't. Robin, you know me better than any one. You don't want to travel into my past. You won't like what you find. Trust me."

"I already know about the prophecy and your father. What else could there be?"

"A lot more than you realize. I just hope that you'll never find out, that it never comes back to find me."

"How bad was it?"

"If you knew, you wouldn't look at me the same way again."

With that, Raven closed the door on the Boy Wonder, leaving him to go back to bed. As Robin walked away, Raven silently muttered to herself, "I do hope that you never find out."

* * *

It was another busy day in Gotham City, especially over at the city's most infamous prison, Arkham Asylum, a sanitarium that houses more criminals than mentally insane folk. Many of these criminals are sent over to Arkham by Dr. Jonathan Crane, a psychologist who gets paid off to label them insane, ship them to Arkham, and where they would eventually be let free to continue their games, i.e. crimes.

Almost everybody Batman has put away has been put in Arkham one time or another - everybody from the Joker and Two-Face to the Riddler and Bane. Only Harley Quinn, accomplice to the Joker, has avoided detention inside the asylum, but she has been inside, as an employee. She was by day Doctor Harleen Quinzel, a psychiatrist who fell in love with the Clown Prince of Crime.

However, today she was not seeing her love, but rather another patient of hers, one that she really liked. Formerly known as Doctor Pamela Lilian Isley, this patient now went by the criminal alias of Poison Ivy. The two had struck up a friendship in the prison, but the two had yet to cross paths in the criminal underworld, as Ivy had been imprisoned for four years after someone had given up her location for Ivy to be taken down by Commissioner Gordon's Gotham police and Batman.

Ivy has been resentful ever since that day, and been imprisoned ever since, unable to escape. The police had cut her off access from all plant life, making it impossible for her to escape, not that she didn't try.

Dr. Quinzel was waiting in her office for Poison Ivy to come in for their bi-monthly chat. Right on time, at ten in the morning, Poison Ivy came right into the doctor's office.

The doctor said, "Ah, Miss Isley. Great to see you again. Please, take a seat."

Poison Ivy proceeded to sit down on the lounge chair as Quinzel proceeded to take a seat right in front of her.

Poison Ivy asked, "What are we here to talk about today?"

"The manner of your imprisonment."

"You should know how I got imprisoned, Harleen. My servant bitch betrayed me in order to save herself."

"Who was it?"

"Why do you want to know? Isn't it in the file?"

"No. A Batman redaction. The name was removed. Tell me who was responsible for putting a dame like you in a hellhole like this."

"Tell you what, Harleen. You get me out of here and we'll partner up to ensure that the rest of her life is a living hell."

With that, Dr. Quinzel got up from her chair and walked over to Harley Quinn, whispering, "Give it sunlight and it's your way outta here" as she slipped a small green plant into the pocket of Ivy's pants.

The doctor continued, "Time's up Dr. Isley, return to your cell."

Poison Ivy replied, "Alright then, Doctor Quinzel."

With that, Poison Ivy walked out of Doctor Quinzel's office with the plant given to her, as she intended to use it in order to break out of Arkham and exact her revenge on the one responsible for her imprisonment.

* * *

A few hours later, Ivy was waiting in her cell for free time, knowing that was when she would have her opportune time to escape. She knew that the plant wouldn't be able to help her escape if she was still in her stone cell - the plant wouldn't be anywhere near strong enough to take down the walls.

A guard soon called out to Ivy, yelling out, "Isley, yard time! And don't make me have to force you out."

Ivy deadpanned, "I'm coming Vin, you don't need to come in here."

Ivy then walked out of the cell, soon followed by Vin, making sure that she did not escape or try to make a move - she had tried that so many times, and had failed every single time. But this time, she knew, would be different. Now she would get her freedom.

She walked by the cells of Arkham that contained the likes of Doctor Victor Fries (Mr. Freeze), Edward Nygma (The Riddler), Oswald Cobblepot (The Penguin), Selina Kyle (Catwoman), The Joker, and Harvey Dent (Two-Face). She watched as Fries worked on the cure for his wife, but to little effect. He had been working on a cure for six years, four of them in Arkham, and his progress hadn't gotten too far. Nygma was doing a puzzle while Cobblepot was sleeping on his bed. Kyle was simply admiring a picture of a cat hanging on her wall, Dent was flipping his signature coin, while the Joker was prancing around his cell like a madman.

Ivy thought to herself, 'It'll all be behind me soon enough. I'll be out of this hellhole.'

Poison Ivy walked by the empty cafeteria before finally getting outside. Vin said, "Half an hour, no more" as Ivy walked out into the prison yard. Currently outside included Waylon Jones (Killer Croc), Victor Zsasz, Garfield Lynns (Firefly), Bane, and Arthur Brown (Cluemaster). Zsasz and Brown were playing a game of basketball while Jones was having a conversation with Lynns, leaving only Bane alone, who was sitting on a bench far away from the other inmates.

As she observed the other inmates, she thought 'Bane, when will you stop staying by yourself? Well, it's not going to be my problem now. Harley, your plan better work, or I'm ratting you out.'

Ivy walked past Lynns and Jones, obscuring herself from the view of the guards as she headed towards an empty patch of soil - most of the soil (and the plant life) were on the other side of Arkham Asylum, where she was forbidden to go, given her abilities.

There was nothing planted in the soil, so placing the plant in there would be very noticeable. Ivy had to do her work quickly or else her escape attempt would fail.

She bent down towards the soil, which was fairly normal (and expected of her by the guards), as the guards thought Ivy was trying to see what plant life was there, when there was none. False hope for her, but it wouldn't be today.

Ivy pulled the plant out of her pocket, unseen by the guards and planted it into the soil. Now, her escape was about to begin. She used her powers to quickly grow the plant until it reached her waist, and Ivy's positioning made it impossible for the guards to know what was going on.

Meanwhile, during the basketball game between Zsasz and Brown, their basketball so happened to pop, leading Zsasz to go leave the ruined ball and attracting the guard's attention, taking his focus far away from Ivy.

With that, she soon grew the plant up to her head and grabbed onto two of the leaves as she proceeded to grow the plant up to twenty feet, going way higher than the wall.

One of the guards soon noticed Ivy's escape attempt and fired his rifle at her plant, scoring several hits on it, but doing nothing to prevent the criminal botanist's escape as her plant bent her down to the ground, moving her outside of Arkham's walls.

An alarm quickly rang out, signifying an escape was in progress. Guards quickly moved to try to catch Ivy before she got too far, but she had the advantage as they had to go through grass. Her powers enabled her to grow the grass such that the guards were ensnared in it, making it impossible for them to catch her.

Poison Ivy smirked at them, gave them a wave, and then ran off far away from Arkham Asylum.

She soon made her way back to her old hideout, which had been abandoned for several years, since she had been captured of course. She was very disappointed that many of her plants had died because she could not take care of them, and there was nobody to take care of them.

Ivy kicked open a window and got sunlight into several of the rooms in her hideout, rejuvenating them as she grabbed a bucket of water to feed her plants, giving them life as she grew them back to their normal size (well, normal for Poison Ivy).

Once that was done, Ivy stripped out of her prison uniform, put back on her signature outfit, and took a picture from the desk of her former servant before heading towards a dungeon (which was a part of her hideout). This was formerly the room of her servant girl (who went on to betray her).

A couple of minutes after walking in, Poison Ivy was soon graced by the presence of Harley Quinn, who had left Arkham earlier and changed into her criminal outfit.

Harley asked, "So, what's our plan, Ivy?"

Poison Ivy turned around to face Harley Quinn, saying "First, let's get my old bitch back here. Then, I intend to make her life a living hell. I'm going to make her beg for death, and not give it to her. She will suffer beyond compare, suffer for the four years she imprisoned me to save herself."

"Who is she?"

Ivy pulled out a picture she had placed in her uniform and gave it to Harley Quinn. She remarked, "Oh, I know her. She's one of them god-darned Teen Titans over in Jump City."

Ivy commented, "Yes. Get her to me. I think we should make her think she's not vulnerable before we break her down to the bone."

* * *

It was another normal day in Jump City. Raven was getting her tea while Cyborg was making breakfast for the other Titans. Raven rarely had that much for breakfast - just her tea and maybe a piece of toast or two. That was all she needed to satiate herself, given her half-demon metabolism required less food than a normal human.

Beast Boy came up to her and said, "Are you going to stay for breakfast today?"

Raven responded, "No. I need to meditate."

Robin then came up and noted, "Raven, you need to stay. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Your nightmares. You can't seem to stay asleep for more than a few hours over the course of the past month. What is going on? What are these nightmares?"

"Robin, those aren't just nightmares."

Cyborg sighed, "They're memories. Painful ones."

"Ones that I can't afford to reveal to you."

"Raven, as the leader of the Titans, I need to know about your past, if there is anything hampering in there that could affect your performance as a Titan."

"I told you before, if you knew the truth, you wouldn't look at me the same way."

"Was it abuse, Raven? Did the people of Azarath abuse you?"

"No, Azarath didn't abuse me." Robin clearly knew that Raven was withholding something - she partially answered the question, but there was still more that Robin couldn't discern. Before he could ask again, the klaxon rang out.

"Trouble, downtown."

* * *

As the Titans arrived at the scene of the crime - the Slack Bank, Robin was disturbed to see just who was robbing it. As he took a good look at the robber, he became very uncomfortable.

Cyborg asked, "Yo Rob, what's wrong? The new robber's already getting on your nerves?"

Robin replied, "She's on my nerves, but I know her. I never thought she'd come here."

The thief bellowed, "Aw, if it isn't the Boy Wonder himself, leading a whole team now. I'm sure ol' Batsy would be proud of his adopted sidekick."

As she readied her hammer, Robin responded, "I'm a little kid any more, and I'm ready for you, Harley."

Harley Quinn commented, "Oh, but you see, Robin, I'm not here for _you_."

With that, Harley went on the offensive, leaping towards the Titans as she swung her hammer into Starfire, impacting her in the chest before sending her spiraling into the T-Car, now unconscious.

"I can see why she's on your nerves."

"Yeah, one of my most hated people on Earth. A real pain in the ass."

"Now the old Batman wouldn't want to hear that foul mouth of yours, so let's shut you up." Harley Quinn pounced on Robin but Robin pulled out his bo-staff to block the hammer, preventing it from hitting him. She continued, "Oh you learned some new tricks. But you're just the same little boy that Mista J had no trouble beatin'."

Robin was enraged by that, Harley bringing up the past, and Robin swung at her, only to be met with a hammer to his shoulder, knocking him onto the ground.

Harley jumped away from Robin as she moved onto Cyborg, hitting him in the back of the head, causing him to fall onto the ground. Beast Boy turned into a cougar and lunged for the clown-dressed Gothamite criminal, only to be met with the hammer impacting him in the neck, causing him to spiral into the road, now out for the count. It was just the two birds on the team: Robin and Raven.

Robin managed to get back up and threw a bird-a-rang at Harley Quinn, knocking her hammer's head off. Robin growled, "You're finished, Harley. Let's bring you back to Arkham for a head check-up."

"No, I think I'm sound. But you aren't." Harley brought up a joy buzzer and fired it at Robin - it was a massive tazer that stunned Robin onto the ground, unconscious as Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

Harley was soon blasted away from Robin with a blast of black energy from Raven. Harley got back up and proceeded to cartwheel towards Raven.

Raven blasted away at Harley, trying to take her out, but she was just so damn elusive, Raven couldn't get a lock on her. Harley, on the other hand, landed a kick into Raven's head, sending her spiraling into the ground. Raven demanded, "Why are you here? Isn't Gotham enough trouble for you?"

Harley replied, "Actually, I'm here on request from our mutual friend. She sends her regards and wishes you to come see her."

Raven was startled as she realized just who Harley was here for, yelling, "Tell her that I'm declining the visit. She can continue to rot in Arkham."

"But you see, she's already free. And now she demands you come back to see her."

"That will never happen."

With that, Harley Quinn threw a small dart filled with a powerful sedative into Raven's neck, which quickly knocked her out. With her target secure, Harley grabbed Raven before tossing the half-demon into her monster truck parked a little away from the Bank, driving away from the Titans.

* * *

About an hour later, the four remaining Titans regained consciousness, only to notice that their violet bird was missing. Robin screamed in frustration as he realized that Harley was after Raven, and that they were long gone.

Beast Boy asked, "Dudes, where is Raven?"

Robin growled, "Harley Quinn kidnapped her. I need to call him, he might give us an idea of where she's headed."

Cyborg inquired, "Are you sure about that?"

"I have no choice."

With that, Robin pulled out his T-communicator and proceeded to flip it open, going through his contacts until he saw the one he wanted. Dialing the codes, Robin looked at the man he needed to see.

_"It's been a long time, Robin. Why are you calling?"_

"Harley Quinn just showed up in Jump City and took Raven."

_"Raven?"_

"Is there a problem?"

_"Poison Ivy escaped from prison yesterday. Harley's appearance could not be a coincidence."_

"What do you mean, Batman?"

_"Robin, get you and your team to Gotham now. Hell is about to be unleashed."_

"Explain what the heck is going on."

_"I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you, but Raven and Poison Ivy have a history."_

"What kind?"

_"I'll explain more when you get here. But the important thing is that Raven used to work for Poison Ivy."_

Batman closed the connection as Robin stared with an angered expression on his face. He thought, 'That's what she was hiding this whole time.'


	2. Clayface

**Author's Notes**

Okay, seeing the immense rush of responses (5 favorites and 6 followers) in just two days (probably the fastest intial rush ever for one of my stories), I am going to continue the story sooner than I expected. I am now probably going to alternate between the three of them, or at least try to, but the order will vary based on what I finish first. You may see more of this before you see more of _Collapse from Misunderstandings_ and/or _Second Chance_, or the other way around. Only time will tell what gets the next update.

To JP-Rider, if you thought that was intense, wait until you see what I've got planned next for Poison Ivy and Raven - it is not going to be pretty I assure you that. Raven has had several personal enemies, but not many in fanfics that aren't Slade, Terra, or Trigon. Putting in a Batman villain is going to have some very frightening results. Some authors may not have thought of that (hell, I probably wouldn't even have thought of doing that), but you did. More cliffhangers are to come, especially as the story gets much darker.

To TheImaginativeFox, that placeholder chapter certainly set things up for the story to come. Get ready to see more Rae-Harley action as the latter begins to abuse the former.

To Fer TAPE, I personally like Raven the best amongst the five Titans. By the time I'm finished, I'll probably have completely warped perceptions of both Raven and Poison Ivy for quite some time amongst the fanfic community.

To SilverFeathered123, the story will continue, and things are going to get dark.

Now, let's continue the story.

* * *

_Raven walked down the cold streets of Gotham City, looking for shelter or food. It had been a rough couple of nights for her ever since she was forced to leave Azarath. The monks of Azarath realized that if Raven stayed, the entire dimension would be annhilated by Trigon, as well as Raven. To save both the dimension and Raven, she was exiled to Earth, landing in Gotham City, rough streets for a twelve-year old girl._

_Raven had her powers, but only some of the necessary control required to use them. If she had only stayed for two more years, then she'd have full mastery over her powers._

_Her treatment on Earth has certainly not been very welcome - people kept turning her down, not giving her a place to sleep or something to eat, especially in the brutal cold - and Raven didn't have any pants - just her leotard and a cloak. Raven feared that perhaps she would have been better off remaining in Azarath, being killed alongside everyone else would be much more merciful than starving to death in the frozen Gotham tundra._

_Little did young Raven realize that somebody was watching her in the shadows. As Raven walked into an alleyway, she looked for something that would help her out - a blanket, a pillow, food. But there was generally nothing of use - the best Raven had found was a ripped-up scarf and a glove that only had trace material left on it._

_Raven plopped onto the cold, gritted ground, laying her head onto a hard brick wall, calmly sighing, believing that the end was soon to come - she had no food, barely any water, and no heat._

_However, a mysterious woman soon came to approach Raven. She looked professional, wearing a thick fur coat that went down to her knees as well as pants and a shirt. Her red hair was in a ponytail and she had glasses over her eyes. She held what appeared to be a grapefruit in her hand._

_Raven asked, "Who are you?"_

_The woman answered, "A friend. Eat this."_

_She handed Raven the grapefruit, which Raven opened up to reveal several slices of the fruit. Raven grabbed one and prepared to eat it, when something about the woman shocked her. Raven's empathy detected sinister traces inside of her, something that couldn't be trusted. The woman wanted Raven to eat it, as it was drugged._

_Instantly realizing it, Raven surrounded two trash cans in a black glow, shouting "Azarath metrion zinthos!" as they went towards the woman. Unfortunately, the woman dodged both cans as she walked up to Raven, grabbing her arms in her hand as she forced the grapefruit down Raven's throat, forcing Raven unconscious._

_A few hours later, Raven regained consciousness, finding her new location was almost completely dark. She saw a small window located high above her, giving her some light._

_Suddenly, her captor, the woman that gave Raven the grapefruit, came into the room, revealing more light as Raven saw her captor had changed her outfit into a green dress that went down her legs and she now lacked glasses and her hair went down to her waist._

_Raven was scared, asking, "Who are you?"_

_The woman answered, "Does the name Poison Ivy ring a bell?" It did, as Raven had heard plenty about her from the newspapers - that Ivy was a botanist criminal, whose crimes revolved around plants. The hero of Gotham, the Dark Knight, the Batman had failed to capture her as she always slipped away._

_Poison Ivy continued, "Now, who the fuck are you?"_

_When Raven did not give Ivy an answer, the latter proceeded to walk up to Raven, grab her by her hands and tossed her towards a set of stocks. Raven attempted to surround the stocks in her black energy, but Ivy boasted, "I take it you haven't noticed the collar on your neck. You cannot possibly remove it, and it neutralizes your powers."_

_Ivy pushed Raven into the stocks, locking in her hands so she could not escape. After tossing away Raven's cloak, Ivy proceeded to crack a whip before swinging it into Raven's back. Raven screamed as she felt the rough leather surface collide with her soft, sensitive skin. As blood poured down Raven's back, Ivy swung again, leaving a second mark on her back, tearing through the black leotard on her. Another crack of the whip left Raven screaming as the pain continued on._

_Raven asked, "What do you want from me?"_

_"First, I want your name. Say it!"_

_Raven whispered, "Raven."_

_"What was it?"_

_"Raven!"_

_"Good, now that wasn't so hard, now. Was it? And now, I want your servitude. You will do what I say whenever I say it. You will not question my orders, you will obey, or you will pay the price. Understood, Raven?"_

_Raven meekly shrugged before another strike of the whip struck her back. "I want a verbal answer."_

_"Yes, I will obey you, Poison Ivy."_

_Ivy whipped Raven one more time before remarking, "And call me Mistress for now on."_

_Poison Ivy unlocked the stocks, leaving Raven huddled onto the ground before walking out, leaving Raven once again in the dark._

* * *

Soon after, Raven awoke after being knocked unconscious by Harley Quinn. She looked to see where she was, finding it was a room that she couldn't see. Raven said to herself, "Please don't be it. Please tell me I'm not where I think you are."

Suddenly, a familiar voice boomed, "Actually, you are Raven. Welcome home." Raven saw as Poison Ivy came into the cell along with Harley Quinn. "It took four fucking long years but finally you're back where you belong, under me."

"We'll see about that" was Raven's indignant response, but when she tried summoning her powers, Raven noticed that her neck was surrounded by a collar - the exact same one that inhibited her powers when she was first abducted by Ivy.

"I know how powerful you've gotten, so the collar is back to do its job. You will never resist me. You will never escape. You will be mine, and there is nothing you can do to prevent it. Understood?"

"Understood, Mistress."

"Aw, she remembers."

"Should I tell her about what I did to those gosh-damned Titans?"

"No, I will, Harley."

"What did you do to my friends?"

"You see, Raven, I need something to keep you in line after what happened four years ago, so Harley was fortunate enough to plant a microchip inside of each of your _former_ friends' bodies using her hammer. This chip, when activated, will turn the next liquid they injest into a deadly toxin they will die from. If you do not obey, they will die. The average human being can only survive two days without a liquid. I got the idea from Slade, seeing how he tried to kill you guys if the old Boy Wonder didn't do what he said."

"They'll find the chip, and your blackmail will be useless. They will find me, and you will be back where you belong."

"We'll see about that. The chip is undetectable on even the most nanoscopic of levels and once it is activated, you can say ta-ta to those Titan goodie two-shoes. And they won't find you. Harley removed the communicator you hide in your broach before you left Jump City. They'll never find you. They'll give up on you. You are mine, do you understand me, Raven?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good, now there is the matter of your punishment for betraying me, for sending me to Arkham while you got off scot-free. Harley, chain her up."

"You got it, Miss I."

With that, Harley Quinn grabbed Raven and brought her up to the stocks. Painful memories flooded Raven's mind as Harley locked her in, showing her back to Poison Ivy, who held a bullwhip in her hands. After Harley locked her hands, she removed Raven's cloak, letting it flutter onto the ground.

Harley asked, "How many times are you going to impact her?"

Ivy maliciously smirked, "Until I get bored."

Ivy gave the whip a crack as she delivered the first lashing onto Raven, causing her to cry out in agony as blood fell down her back once the whip sliced through her skin and leotard. Another lash followed, tearing through Raven yet again. Ivy did not stop delivering whip after whip to Raven, watching as her back bled from the impacts and as her leotard was slowly torn apart, sending bloodied fragments down towards the discarded cloak. As the lashing count reached one hundred, Raven's back was bleeding harshly as most of her skin was exposed. How much more could she take? This kind of abuse was even harsh for demons, let alone humans.

Finally, Poison Ivy stopped, having delivered two hundred twenty three lashes onto Raven. She stopped to admire her work, looking at the massive lines of blood that went through her after the whippings, creating a massive scar (or series of scars) across her back, eyeing it through the torn leotard, which saw its entire backside torn apart by the whip. The pain on her back was simply unbearable for Raven to take. Ivy silently smirked, knowing that her revenge was well within reach.

Soon after, Ivy unlatched Raven from the stocks, letting her fall on the floor. Ivy remarked, "Come on, Harley. Let's go. We've got work to do."

Harley Quinn opened the door so Poison Ivy and herself could leave, locking it to keep Raven inside. Raven wept silently in the darkest corner of her cell, having been returned to the hell that she had so desperately thought she escaped.

* * *

Over in Jump City, Robin and the other Titans were getting ready for an extended trip to Gotham. While the others were busy packing their things, Robin was currently arranging for backup to handle the problems in the city while they are out.

Robin had already called Titans East, who were busy with their own issues in Steel City, so he called up Argent, Hot Spot, Jinx, Kid Flash, and Bushido - all of whom were available to provide support.

The five were arriving at Titans Tower, with Kid Flash and Argent having already arrived with their materials. The speedster asked, "So, will you tell us what's going on Rob?"

Robin replied, "Not until the others get here. I don't want to repeat myself."

A few minutes later, Jinx arrived, with her bags. Hot Spot and Bushido arrived a few minutes after them. Robin was glad they were there, but he was slightly furious at how long it took them - they needed every second to locate Raven. They needed to get to Gotham as soon as possible. The longer they waited, God only knows what would happen to Raven.

Hot Spot asked, "So, Robin, what is going on?"

Robin answered, "Now that you're here, I'll tell you. We're heading to Gotham for an unknown amount of time. It could be a few days, it could be longer, but you guys will need to hold down the city while we're gone. I've told the Mayor that you're filling in, and gave him a general description about you so he isn't _too_ shocked."

Jinx inquired, "So, bird brain, why the hell are you off to the noble majesty of Gotham City? And what could be there that would take more than a few days other than a visit to the old Batman?"

Robin said, "A few hours ago Raven was abducted by an old enemy of mine. Harley Quinn. Batman says that Raven is in Gotham now, and that Harley is collaborating with Poison Ivy."

Argent wondered, "Why Raven and not you?"

"Batman said he'd tell me once we got there, but from what he said, apparently Raven and Ivy have a history, and that Ivy wants Raven. Something tells me this isn't going to be pretty."

Kid Flash asked, "What exactly is going on? What's their connection?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself. Honestly, I don't want to find out. Raven said she couldn't tell us about her past for a reason, and I think this may be the reason."

Cyborg then came into the room, saying "We're ready to go now. T-ship's loaded and ready. Waitin' on you, Rob."

"Okay, then, Jump's in your hands. We'll be off and we'll be back with Raven."

Robin walked away from the assembled group as they sat down at the couch, attempting to coordinate themselves for an undeterminate amount of time.

As Robin walked away, Cyborg said to the assembled group, "Try to keep the Tower in one piece. It took a long time to get it this way, and I'm not in the mood to be fixing it."

With that, Cyborg soon joined Robin as they headed for the T-ship. Beast Boy and Starfire were already inside, with their luggage. They obviously packed heavily, as they were unsure how long they were going to be in Gotham. Robin and Cyborg took their seats inside the T-ship as Cyborg readied the ship for take-off.

Robin shouted, "Titans go!" and the T-ship took off flying towards Gotham City.

* * *

Raven continued to lay in the dark corner of her cell, or as she had once considered it, "her room". It remained as barren as before, with the only flourishes being the torn fragments of her cloak and leotard. Her bare back was exposed to the cold and held a massive injury from Ivy's brutal "welcome home" whipping. Her boots were gone, something that had just been registered to Raven. As she thinks about it, she had been barefoot ever since she awoke to this hell.

Then, her cell door opened, revealing Harley Quinn outside, holding a whip in her hands as she screeched, "Get out here, servant bitch!"

When Raven didn't respond, Harley Quinn walked up towards Raven before cracking the whip and impacting her twice in the abdomen. "I said get up, servant bitch!"

Raven got up from the cold, stone ground, walking up towards Harley Quinn before slowly walking past her out of the door. Harley soon followed her, placing the whip on her belt as she pulled out a hammer similar to that used by her in the battle with the Titans.

Harley quickly followed Raven, winding up directly behind her, going inch for inch behind Raven. When Raven noticed this, she tried to gain distance from Harley, but the clown princess of crime kept moving right behind her, making Raven incredibly claustrophobic.

Raven asked, "Why are you so close?"

Harley replied, "Want to make sure that our favorite servant did not escape." Raven did not buy that lie for one second, and quickly realized what was happening.

Harley Quinn was molesting her.

At last, Raven arrived at her destination - Poison Ivy's "throne" room. There were a lot of plants across the room, with Ivy sitting on a couple of massive leaves. Harley Quinn moved so that she was next to Ivy's plant throne.

Poison Ivy greeted, "Raven. Glad of you to join us."

Raven inquired, "What is it you want, Mistress?"

"First off, I want my coffee. You know how I like it. Step on it. Or else they pay."

"Yes, Mistress."

Raven walked away from Ivy and Harley as she headed towards the kitchen to make Poison Ivy's coffee. Raven remembered the first time Ivy had Raven make her a cup of coffee.

_Raven had no idea how to use the coffee machine. Technology was not Raven's forte, especially as Azarath lacked technology. In addition, Raven was a tea girl._

_Unfortunately, there were no instructions on how to operate the machine. Raven could not figure out how to use it, so she grabbed a bag of coffee beans, poured out several beans and put them in the machine before she pressed a red button._

_Raven was shocked as the device began to fizzle, apparently suffering a massive jam. The device exploded suddenly and Poison Ivy soon came into the room, aggravated at Raven's failure._

_Poison Ivy shouted, "What is the meaning of this?"_

_Raven pleaded, "I'm sorry, Mistress. I don't know how to use this."_

_"Well, you're going to steal me a new one. But first, your punishment."_

_Two vines proceeded to tie up Raven by the hands, constricting her as Ivy grabbed her whip. She struck Raven five times in the back with the whip, leaving five more scars on Raven's back, with Raven screaming in painful agony with each strike._

Raven did not like what happened with the first time she had to make coffee. Ivy had forced her to steal an identical coffee maker to replace the one she destroyed in the accident, and then Raven had to learn how to use it correctly.

Then, she had to learn how Ivy liked her coffee - with sugar, 1% milk, and coconut flavoring. It took her at least a dozen more times before she got the coffee correct - sixty more lashes struck Raven's back in that time.

After finishing Ivy's cup of coffee, Raven brought it out for the criminal botanist, silently noting to herself that Harley Quinn was absent. Two vines grabbed the cup from Raven's hands as they brought it to Poison Ivy.

Ivy took a sip from the cup, remarking, "You didn't forget how I like it, Raven. Now, it's time for a change of uniform."

Before Raven could move, Harley grabbed her from behind before she ripped the remains of Raven's leotard off, leaving Raven completely naked. Harley's mouth was almost watering as she looked down at Raven's D-cup breasts, smooth pubic region, and plump butt.

Poison Ivy's vines soon brought out Raven a new outfit, but to Raven it was not new. It was a green leotard (or something of that sort) without sleeves, and was a lot less comfortable than it. In addition, two small elf boots followed on the ground.

Harley pushed Raven onto the ground to look at her outfit. She had been given it when her leotard finally fell apart while she was working for Ivy. Shortly afterwards, Harley grabbed the outfit and proceeded to put the outfit on her, forcing it on Raven despite how much she struggled and squirmed to avoid it.

After her feet were placed in the curved green shoes, Raven was kneeling on the ground. Poison Ivy's vines soon delivered her a metal rod plus a box filled with what appeared to be coals, burning coals.

Ivy grabbed the rod, which was revealed to in fact be a brand, and dipped it in the coals. Harley grabbed Raven's arms again as Ivy smirked, "This is to remind you that you always belong to me. That you never deserved to be part of those goddamned Titans. That I own you."

Raven struggled to escape, but Harley secured her as Ivy pressed the brand onto Raven's left cheek, causing her to scream in massive pain as an ivy leaf became permanently branded on her pale gray face. Even if Raven had her healing back, she couldn't heal that injury - the brand will remain on her for the rest of her life.

Harley asked, "You think we should give her something for her troubles?"

With that, two vines soon came out with a bowl for Raven that was filled with...what was that stuff filled with?

Ivy said, "Eat up, Raven. Growing girls need their gruel."

Raven was about to pick up the bowl when Poison Ivy indicated with a grunt she wasn't to pick up the bowl to eat her gruel.

Just like back in the past, Raven had to eat her daily serving of gruel like a dog, just like the bitch that she was to Ivy and Harley.

Raven moved her face towards the bowl of gruel as she began to eat it, scooping the...whatever was in the gruel with her tongue, licking off the gruel that got on her face with her tongue as well.

Harley gave a malicious smirk to Poison Ivy behind Raven's back, indicating she was pleased with this.

Once Raven had finished the bowl of gruel laid out for her, Poison Ivy indicated, "Bring her back to her room. And Harley, burn victims get awfully cold. Don't let her freeze to death."

Harley Quinn picked up Raven and began to walk her back after assuring her, "Will do, Miss I."

With that, Harley began pushing Raven back towards her room, her cell, her hell, one that she feared she would never get out of, one that she would be condemned to, one that would push the Titans away from her forever.

* * *

**If you thought that this chapter was dark and intense, this is just the tip of the iceberg. I've got even darker things planned for Raven at the hands of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Just you wait, and make sure that you are able to stomach what's next as this story...definitely not for the feint-of-heart.**


	3. Man Bat

**Author's Notes**

To JP-Rider, Raven has primarily been forced to not depend upon adults for her life, as they haven't been the friendliest with her (especially with Poison Ivy). Harley Quinn is certainly make Raven very uncomfortable - last chapter was just the beginning of Raven's abuse. The Titans are going to get a very disturbing (and warping) look at Raven, looking at their reclusive demoness in a whole new way once Batman tells them about what happened, though most of Raven's story will be told in flashbacks.

To Fer TAPE, I excuse your English (it's certainly easier than reading Spanish). Harley is going to make Raven very uncomfortable - and that is part of Ivy's plan, to hurt Raven as much as possible, to as Ivy explained, _make her beg for death, and not give it to her. She will suffer beyond compare, suffer for the four years she imprisoned me to save herself_. I'm working out the ending still, but I seriously doubt that suicide will be the ending - I will never write Raven dying in any of my stories (at the moment).

To TheImaginativeFox, many Raven fanfics (and quite a few of the good ones), have shown Raven having a tragic upbringing - that is basically her nature, to have lived in suffering (one that is forgivable, but makes Raven a much more sympathetic character). You'll get more details regarding Raven's past through the flashbacks.

To SilverFeathered123, trust me, things are going to get a hell of a lot worse for Raven. To give you a little hint of what's to come, later in the story will be a three chapter segment taking place at Arkham Asylum, and that part will truly be dark, disturbing, and M-rated.

To guest, I'll work on continuing the story, especially once I've finished up _Second Chance_ within the next two weeks or so.

**Remember, there will be graphic content (torture, violence, molestation, language, some nudity) in this chapter (but no rape), so reader discretion is advised. And sorry about the wait.**

Now, let's continue the story.

* * *

The four Titans soon arrived in Gotham, landing the T-Ship in a small airport ten miles outside of the city - one that happened to be owned by billionaire Bruce Wayne.

Cyborg handed each Titan a holo-ring, resulting in them looking normal-ish, good enough to be disguised and nobody would know that they were Titans. The fewer people that knew they were there, the better.

Once the Titans got off of their ship, which was then hidden beneath the airport so nobody could see it, they were picked up by an older British man in a large car. He greeted, "Master Richard, nice to see you again."

Robin replied, "Nice to see you too, Alfred. Let's get to the mansion and then we can get to work."

With that, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg entered the car, closing the doors and buckling up before Alfred started driving away from the airport, heading towards Wayne Manor and the Batcave, where the four Titans would work to locate their missing fifth member.

* * *

Raven quietly returned to her cell, shivering as she suffered from her burn. Ivy had permanently branded her for life, and she would never be able to get rid of it, no matter how hard she tried. Would she ever be able to see her friends again? Even if she did, what would they think of her? Knowing that she had worked with Poison Ivy? That Ivy had broken her? That Ivy laid her claim on Raven? Perhaps, that is what Poison Ivy had meant to do. Perhaps, Raven was condemned to spend the remainder of her days under the sadistic mistress's control.

Raven was so distracted by her hypothermia that she failed to notice the door opening behind her. Soon after, Harley Quinn walked in and moved in so she was soon kneeling right behind Raven.

While Raven remained unattentive, Harley proceeded to leap onto Raven, tackling her and grabbing her tightly before Raven could move away. Harley squeezed onto Raven's breasts, making Raven very uncomfortable.

As Raven tried to turn around, Harley's arms wrapped around Raven's and her legs tied around Raven's, with her knees touching Raven's covered vagina.

Raven squelched, "Why are you doing this?"

Harley gleefully replied, "Burn victims can get awfully cold. Just makin' sure that you don't freeze to death. Ivy won't like that."

"Then why did she brand me if I could freeze to death?"

Harley squeezed onto Raven tighter, making her even less comfortable. "Don't question her decisions, servant bitch. I do have to admit, the brand does look lovely on you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Don't use sarcasm on me."

"Can I just get some peace and quiet?"

"No. You were so isolated when you were a Titan. You need to become more sociable. Ivy's orders. By the time we're done with you, nothing of you will remain, just what we want of you."

* * *

The Titans arrived at Wayne Manor, entering through the surface entrance (the front door of Wayne Manor) before de-activating their holo-rings. As they walked down the main hallway, they were met by Bruce Wayne, who came up to greet them.

The billionaire greeted, "Hello, Richard. It's been a while."

Robin replied, "Been a while as well, Bruce."

Bruce raised out his hand to give a handshake to Beast Boy. "You must be Beast Boy." He moved his hand towards Cyborg, "And Cyborg." After giving Cyborg a handshake, he moved over to Starfire, "And this must be Star...fire." Bruce squelched as Starfire's grip proved to be much more powerful than he imagined.

Starfire exclaimed, "It is so nice to meet you, Bruce Wayne."

Robin added, "Not that this hasn't been nice, but we need to get down to business. One of our own is missing is in the city, and we need to find her. What was it you waited to tell us?"

Bruce urged, "Let's get down to the Batcave."

Robin and the other Titans proceeded to follow Bruce as they reached the piano that covered the secret entrance to the Batcave. Bruce played the right key and the door that concealed the Batcave opened, revealing a staircase. Bruce walked downstairs as Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy followed with Starfire flying down to the Batcomputer.

Upon arriving towards the platform, Bruce walked up to the computer and began typing as the other Titans watched silently. Then, on the monitor of the Batcomputer came security footage from six years earlier in Gotham City, where Raven was moving along with the masses in the city.

Bruce began explaining, "Raven arrived on Earth six years ago, two years before the Titans were formed. She first appeared in Gotham, and a few days later, she vanished. That was when Poison Ivy abducted her and made Raven her personal servant."

Robin asked, "How did Ivy do that?"

"Ivy drugged her and brought her back to her base, placing a power-suppressing collar on Raven's neck so she couldn't utilize her powers. Raven was forced to perform whatever Ivy requested, or she would be faced with lashes onto her back. A lot of this involved Raven following Ivy on her jobs."

"Wait a minute, I fought along with you for several years. How come I didn't recognize her when we first met?"

Bruce pressed another set of keys on the keyboard, revealing a picture of Raven with a green mask, the light green leotard Raven had been forced into recently, and the shoes. "Ivy forced Raven to maintain utmost silence on missions and dressed her up for missions so nobody could recognize her. In addition, Ivy had plenty of decoys wearing similar outfits that she utilized on occassion, making it hard to tell whether or not the henchman was human or not."

"You mean that henchman you had me fought, that was Raven. I was beating up Raven? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I know you, Richard. You would have been convinced that she was still an enemy, and I know that associates of your enemies aren't people you tend to get along well."

"Then how did Raven become a Titan if she was Ivy's servant?"

"Two years after Raven had been captured, I found her hiding while performing a theft for Poison Ivy. What I saw in her, you wouldn't have imagined in her."

"What do you mean, anger? We've seen that before."

"Fear. Raven is afraid of Poison Ivy, the horrors that Doctor Isley is capable of. She abused Raven for so long, she wasn't stable. When I caught her, Raven made a deal with us, her freedom for everything she had on Ivy, which was more than enough to get an arrest and conviction on manslaughter, multiple counts of grand larceny, trespassing, kidnapping, property damage, and human bondage. Ivy was currently four years into a ninety-year sentence when Harley Quinn helped her break out."

"So, Raven was the informant that gave up Ivy? I saw the news while I was in Bludhaven."

"Yes, and after we confirmed her story, I brought Raven here to heal. Even after we took off the collar, it took several months to get Raven back to her former figure. She lost close to a fifth of her body weight and was scarred across her back from constant whippings."

"Did Raven even get anything to eat?"

"Gruel. That was all she had. After Raven had fully healed, I sent Raven your way. Raven told me the truth about her, her infernal ancestry, and I knew the League would not help her, so I didn't inform them. Zatanna would've made things worse for Raven. I knew you would have protected her, kept her safe, gave her a family, a connection she never felt while under Ivy's control."

Cyborg noted, "If Ivy did that to Raven, who knows what she'll do now that Raven was responsible for her betrayal."

Beast Boy grimly commented, "I sure hope we get our Raven back. From what we've seen here, Ivy is out for revenge, and the second this hits Jump, our lives, and her's are about to become fifty times difficult."

Robin added, "So we need to keep this on the down low. The mayor of Jump is only partially aware of what's going on. I never told him about the true reason for our departure, and I swore the back-up Titans to secrecy. But if this breaks out of Gotham, God knows what'll happen next, so we need to find her. Any idea where she might be?"

Batman answered, "We never found Ivy's hideout. Raven wasn't given a good enough idea of where it was located nor what it looked like. We caught Ivy during one of her raids on the city. I'm willing to bet that Ivy is using her hideout to hold Raven."

* * *

_Raven was trying to sleep in her cell when Poison Ivy burst into the room. She yelled, "Servant, time to get up. Time to make me breakfast."_

_She slowly got up from her place on the floor, crawling towards Poison Ivy. When she became dissatisfied with Raven's progress, Ivy cracked the whip and proceeded to send two lashes onto Raven's back. "Get moving you bitch!"_

_Raven croaked, "Yes Mistress." She got up on her feet and walked out of the cell, followed by Poison Ivy. Raven arrived at the kitchen and Ivy barked, "I'm in the mood for toast and eggs. Make it, now!"_

_"Yes, Mistress." With that, Raven went to work making Poison Ivy's breakfast. She placed two slices of bread into the toaster oven as she began preparing the eggs how Poison Ivy liked - poached with some hot sauce._

_Ivy sat down, awaiting Raven to finish her meal - she had already forced Raven to prepare her meals before, and each had resulted in five lashings onto Raven's back. Raven's leotard was starting to fall apart, with a large line of breakage emerging on the back as the scars were forming - eventually it would break and then Raven would be left without the only things she was able to take with her from Azarath._

_She could not afford such vile treatment. She needed to break free, but so long as the damned collar resided on her neck, her powers were forced dormant and Ivy could very well crush her in an instant. While death would have been a relief for Raven, her bastard of a father would not let her die and Ivy would simply institute pain to Raven - not enough to kill her but more than enough to make her scream for a death that would never come._

_After the toast was finished, Raven plated them along with the eggs on a plate, giving them to Ivy along with her daily cup of coffee. Raven anxiously watched as her mistress ate her breakfast - if it wasn't up to par, lashings were the end result._

_At last, Ivy said, "You get a pass this time, servant. Now water my plants. Every one in the greenhouse. And there better be exactly the right amount of water in each plant. Or else!" For every plant that Raven didn't allocate the right amount of water, ten lashings on the back were the result._

_Raven went into the greenhouse and began filling up a bucket with water so she could begin watering the plants - though, each bucket could water on average ten plants, and Ivy had several hundred plants. It was going to be a very long day for Raven._

_Raven began watering the plants, making sure to allocate the right amount of water to each one before going to the next one - if it got too little, it would wilt and die, if it got too much, it would saturate and leak. Ivy would be able to easily tell if Raven got any incorrect. And she had, several times._

_After emptying out the bucket on the plants, Raven had to go back over to the faucet and fill it back up so she could water the next set of plants. It was seven in the morning when Raven started watering, and it wasn't until five in the afternoon that she finished. Ten hours to water all the plants, and it was exhausting._

_Ivy came into the greenhouse and upon checking Raven's work, remarked, "You got it right this time. But faster, next time. No more than eight hours. Now make me dinner."_

_Exhausted, Raven answered, "Yes Mistress" and dragged herself back to the kitchen to make Poison Ivy's dinner - a cow tongue sandwich with grilled peppers. Raven took care to ensure that the cow tongue, bread, and peppers were not burnt or undercooked - she dreaded the consequences if anything was wrong with Ivy's meal._

_Raven served Ivy her sandwich, nervously awaiting the reaction of her Mistress, her master. Ivy commented, "Yet again, you pass." Once Ivy finished the sandwich, she went over to the counter and a few minutes later, dropped a bowl of gruel onto the ground. She continued, "Dinner time, servant."_

_As Raven bent down to pick it up, she felt a whip strike her back as Ivy insisted, "On your hands and knees, like the bitch you are."_

_This treatment was not just inhumane but dehumanizing as well - the amount of gruel Raven was given was barely satisfying even for her metabolism, and the manner in which she was forced to eat was wrong as well._

_Ivy watched as Raven ate the entire bowl of gruel, starving from having not eaten anything in some time, perhaps a day or so. Raven could not stand this - she was going to die under Ivy's fist from the treatment given to her. If Trigon didn't come first._

* * *

Raven awoke from her nightmare after she had been lashed several times in the abdomen. Harley Quinn was in the doorframe of her room, yelling, "Come on, servant bitch! Time to make our breakfast!"

Raven painfully got up, aches in her stomach from the lack of sustenance and the whippings. She limped towards Harley Quinn and then proceeded out of the door. Harley quickly followed her, soon coming in close to Raven, too close for Raven's comfort. Raven knew Harley was molesting her, but she could do nothing about it or her friends could pay the price (or she would). Neither were options Raven particularly relished.

At last, Raven arrived in the kitchen as Poison Ivy waited. She barked, "Make us breakfast!"

Raven asked, "What do you want?"

Harley answered, "Toast and an over-easy egg." Ivy replied, "Toast and poached eggs, just how I like it. Now get moving!"

With that, Raven turned her attention to the stove in order to prepare their breakfast meals, and so they wouldn't try to hurt her. No, so they wouldn't hurt her. They didn't even need to try. They could hurt her if they really wanted to, and so often they wanted to.

Raven placed toast in the toaster so she could work on preparing the eggs - poached with hot sauce for Poison Ivy and over-easy for Harley Quinn. While she was preparing the eggs, Ivy asked, "So, servant, why did you choose to go with those teenage dodoheads, the Teen Titans?"

Raven answered, "Because they accepted me, Mistress. They treated me like a friend, like family."

"That's all malarkey. I bet they won't do it anymore. I'm sure that our ole pal Batman has told your friends the truth about our past."

"Their opinions won't be swayed by it, Mistress."

"Are you so sure, servant? Because they will now either believe you truly are evil and a criminal, or believe you are a whimpering, misery-loving bitch. I believe it will be more along the lines of the second, because you are a misery-loving bitch. Those do-good Titans, were too good for you. You didn't deserve them. All you deserve is to remain like this for the remainder of your days. You belong to me, Raven, and you will serve me until your dying breath."

"And if you die before me?"

"As if, servant. I'll still be here long after you're nothing more than bones buried beneath the ground. Now, I expect you to give us our breakfasts."

"Okay then, Mistress."

Raven finished their breakfasts and handed them over to Ivy and Harley - now all Raven could hope for was that they liked it enough so they wouldn't hurt her.

As they ate, Raven waited to see their reactions. Harley Quinn noted, "I have to admit, these aren't good enough. You agree, Ivy?"

Poison Ivy said, "Much agreed, Harley. This is not what I was expecting."

Raven began to back away, trying to get away from Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn before they began to hurt her. However, before she could escape, Ivy's vines proceeded to ensnare Raven, trapping her as she squirmed, unsuccessfully trying to break free, but as long as she was powerless, Raven never stood a chance.

Harley Quinn walked up to the stove and grabbed the still-hot pan Raven used to cook the eggs and proceeded to slam the pan against Raven's knees, one at a time, scalding them. Raven screamed as her knees burned. Raven struggled even harder to break free, but as she tried to push apart, Ivy increased the resistance on the vines, beginning to cause strain in Raven's joints.

Finally, Ivy had the vines release Raven, dropping her on the ground, with both of her burned knees falling onto the ground, increasing the damage done to Raven. Before she could cry out in pain, Harley placed her hand on Raven's mouth as she crouched down, soon placing her hand on Raven's genitalia, beginning to tickle Raven in the area. It made Raven very uncomfortable as some of Raven's cum began to trickle down her body.

Harley whispered, "Oh, I bet you're enjoying this, servant bitch. Even if you don't want to. You don't want to admit it, but deep down, you want to be abused. You want to be a wreck. You want to be broken, and we're just going to fulfill that wish. May I suggest you just accept these desires and things won't be much harder."

Raven muffled through Harley's hand, "I will not be broken. I will be free of you."

"We'll see about that, servant bitch. Though, we have what, two hundred or so lashes on your back, burns on your knees, oh, and a suit tailored by your Mistress, not to mention her brand on your cheek. Safe to say, we own you. You will be broken, you will remain enslaved."

Poison Ivy then ordered, "Now, servant, go to the greenhouse and water all of my plants. I'm sure you remember how to do that. Now, go!"

Raven replied, after Harley let go of her mouth, "Yes, Mistress."

With that, Harley Quinn backed away from Raven, so she can walk out and go water Ivy's plants at the greenhouse.

After Raven walked out of the kitchen, Harley Quinn turned towards Poison Ivy and said, "So, how are we doing with breaking the bitch?"

Poison Ivy replied, "Very well. Revenge will be achieved, and she thinks she's just protecting her friends."

"Too bad for her, there is no threat to their lives. Those chips were all bluffs, but she'll never know."

"So, she'll be ours. And it won't be long. We've got some great things going on for her later on."

* * *

**Ooh, twist. JP-Rider suggested that the threat against the Titans is all a bluff, except in Raven's eyes. Things are only going to get worse for Raven from here.**


	4. Floronic Man

**Author's Notes**

To JP-Rider, you and I both know that the worst is yet to come for Raven – not just in physical torture but mental and emotional torture as well. Personally, I expect some more people to get into this sub-genre (but not trying to copy this story).

To Angel of Azarath, this is your first review for the story. Poor Raven indeed – she doesn't know that Ivy's threat against her friends is a bluff, and the Titans have no clue where Raven is (nor what hell is facing her).

To TheImaginativeFox, in fact, I had conceived this story (from JP-Rider) with the Joker in mind – he will make an appearance (outside of his first chapter cameo) in a few chapters, at Arkham Asylum. It's giving me shivers just thinking about it (and waiting to write it). I guarantee you, once you read my take on Mistah J, you may never look at him the same way.

To guest, this is probably my darkest story yet (and this is including _Broken Bird_ along with them).

To shadowyshadow, I'm trying to create a sort-of new reality with this story (it's another alternate scenario story – and not my last). We never saw Batman in the original show, so I took a creative liberty or two (though access because of the piano is still included). Hopefully, I'll be able to crank out updates fast with both of my stories. Once this story is done, I will commence work on _Ascendant_ (a Star-Slade alternate scenario story that may wind up being the first of its kind).

**Be warned about the graphic content in this chapter - nudity, language, molestation, and violence/torture.**

Now, let's continue the story.

* * *

The Teen Titans quickly began canvasing Gotham City in search for their empath, knowing she is there, imprisoned by that monster Poison Ivy and her deranged accomplice Harley Quinn.

To start, Robin has went down to the Gotham Police Department to speak with Commissioner James Gordon, hoping he might have information regarding Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

Robin got into his R-Cycle and arrived just in front of the station, surprising more than a few residents by his sudden return. Four or so years ago, Robin and Batman had a falling out that was ultimately resulting in Robin setting out on his own path for a couple of months, ending up in Jump City, where Batman sent Raven to ensure her safety.

Robin popped off his helmet, revealing his face and mask (which he applied before departing the Batcave) and walked out, in uniform, into the station, being met with more than a few gasps.

He went up to the desk and asked the attendant, "Is Commissioner Gordon here?"

The woman at the desk, Officer Malena, said, "Robin. I'm certainly surprised to see you. I thought you broke apart with Batman?"

"I did, but long story short, I need to speak with Commissioner Gordon. It relates to why I've returned."

"Okay. I'll let him know you're here."

A few moments later, Malena ushered Robin into Commissioner Gordon's office. The head of Gotham's police department was in his early-to-mid 50s with a lightly graying head of hair and a brown mustache.

The commissioner greeted, "Robin. It's been a long time."

Robin replied, "I know, Commissioner. How's Barbara?" It was a little known fact that Robin (or Richard Grayson) had a fondness for the Commissioner's daughter Barbara Gordon, who also took up the mantle of Batgirl after Robin's departure.

"Paralyzed for life. The Joker shot her in the spine trying to turn me crazy two years ago."

"That's harsh. Good thing he's been captured."

"Yeah. So why are you back in Gotham? And why out in daylight? Aren't you a night person?"

"This couldn't wait. I'm back in Gotham to look for somebody."

"Who is it?"

Robin pulled a picture out of one of his pockets and handed it over to Gordon. "Her name is Raven."

"Raven? Why do you think your teammate is here?"

"Yesterday Harley Quinn abducted her from Jump City. We also have heard that Poison Ivy has escaped from Arkham, and that Raven was forced under Ivy's fist for two years. We don't think those are coincidences. Harley must have found out about Raven and brought her for Ivy."

"But how would Harley have found...Son of a bitch! Ivy told her."

"Poison Ivy was locked up for four years. Harley Quinn only surfaced a little earlier. I doubt that Ivy would have told Harley, unless it was in prison."

"That's not possible. Harley Quinn has never been captured."

"Then she was in disguise when Ivy told her, and Harley must have helped with Ivy's escape."

"Poison Ivy never got any visitors and all of the other inmates were screened before getting in."

"Then Harley Quinn is on the inside of Arkham. The most secure prison in the city, the one holding the worst inmates, has a security breach. Oh my God."

"We need to start running personnel against Harley Quinn's description. That should give us an idea of who she is and possibly where she is."

"Thanks, Commissioner. Sorry about Barbara."

"And Robin. Be careful if you encounter Ivy. She is extremely dangerous. She gives us the nerves, especially considering her kiss of death."

* * *

Over at Poison Ivy's hideout, Raven silently laid in her cell, awaiting her next bout of labor for her Mistress. In the past few days, she has barely gotten any sleep, largely thanks to her constant nightmares and Harley Quinn's molestation, and even if she got some sleep in, she was quickly awoken by either Harley or Ivy.

She was in constant fear of what would happen to her (and her friends) if she did not cooperate, if Ivy suddenly felt that Raven wasn't performing well. Raven knew all of what Poison Ivy was capable of - she spent two years pinned beneath her grasp - and she did not like it one bit.

Raven silently shrieked as the door opened, revealing her Mistress, Poison Ivy, in the doorway, saying, "Come on, servant. But first, you need a wash."

Raven dreaded that, especially considering what it was.

_Raven was silently keeping to herself in her room when Poison Ivy burst in, noticing that Raven was starting to get a little filthy. She shrieked, "I really need to give you a wash."_

_Raven got up from the ground and was then dragged by Poison Ivy out of her cell, passing through the hallways until they reached what appeared to be a washroom. Ivy commanded, "Strip!"_

_Raven reluctantly complied, slipping off her fragmented leotard (her boots and cloak were already long gone) before Ivy gave a swift kick to Raven's butt that kicked her into a shower stall. Raven turned to see that there was no knob to turn on for activating the water._

_Suddenly, she was blindsided by a hose that slammed her petite, young body into the wall, blasting her relentlessly as the water impacted each inch of her body, washing off the dirt from the plants and from the cell. The water was so powerful that Raven couldn't even turn around her body, only able to slightly move her neck to see her Mistress, smirking at her with the hose as it fired on Raven._

_The ice cold water also made sure to land in Raven's lashings, causing them to sting, making Raven scream in pain. She was stuck there, in the shower stall as her Mistress "cleaned her"._

_At last the water level was seeming to stop, causing Raven to droop onto the floor, her knees buckling onto the cold tile floor. Raven soon turned around, trying to hide her shame from her Mistress._

_All of a sudden, the water restarted, blasting Raven's back into the wall as water pounded onto Raven's chest, soon causing Raven's arms to be pushed away from her body, giving Poison Ivy a clear view at her slave's features._

_Raven struggled to move away from the onslaught of water raining down upon her. It was so intense it no longer felt as if she was being cleaned, but rather she was being waterboarded by her unforgiving Mistress, who never kept her malicious, devious smirk off her face, a smirk that also held deadly poison on her lips._

_At last, Poison Ivy turned off the hose and Raven slumped down on her hands and knees onto the wet tiles, completely drenched from head to toe in bitter ice-cold water, each inch of her birthday suit soaked and struggling to dry off._

_The water running down her face soon made it impossible for Ivy to discern between whether it was water droplets or tears of anguish coming off of her. Even more so, the water did not short out Raven's power-suppressing collar, preventing her from using her powers. She was trapped and completely humiliated._

_Raven tried rubbing the water off of her pale flesh but it wasn't moving fast enough for Raven as she shivered from the bitter ice of the water, nor was it for Ivy, who wanted Raven dried quicker. So, Ivy walked up and sarcastically asked, "I suppose you need a towel, servant."_

_Raven nodded in agreement before she found herself smacked right on her back with a green towel, wiping off some of the water that was on Raven's fragile back._

_Poison Ivy continued striking Raven across her body until she was dried off, leaving a number of painful bruises across her body - on her butt, the side of her breast, her legs, and her abdomen. Poison Ivy walked away from Raven before tossing Raven her ruined leotard, which Raven quickly put on before following her Mistress._

Raven snapped out of her painful flashback as Poison Ivy brought Raven back to the same washroom she had endured years before.

Harley Quinn was silently watching from nearby, holding the hose in preparation for Raven's "wash".

Poison Ivy commanded, "You know what to do, servant."

Harley excitedly screeched, "Yeah, get naked, servant bitch!"

Raven solemnly replied, "Yes Mistress" and stripped off her clothing, removing her boots and her green leotard, walking towards the shower heads as Ivy kicked away Raven's uniform, sliding it out of the door frame.

As Raven reached the shower heads, she was immediately struck by the hose on its sheer power. The feeling was so familiar, it burst right back onto Raven like a freight train - the painful, brutal feeling of the "wash".

Water sprayed all over Raven's pale gray skin, hitting with such intensity that Raven felt like her body was being stung with cans. The hose moved all across her body, from her porcelain face to her large breasts to her smooth pubic region.

Raven tried to block the impact of the water with her arms, but the current was so strong, Raven couldn't even move her arms to block it, to give her modesty. Ivy and Harley had full view of her body, and Harley was certainly enjoying the view, as she cackled with laughter. Poison Ivy had the same malicious smirk on her face, indicating she was enjoying hurting Raven.

Blasted against the wall, Raven struggled as ice cold water burned on her, as the droplets pierced her skin like daggers stabbing into flesh. As dirt fell from Raven's body, so did tears as she cried out in pain, screaming hopelessly for the pain to stop, but it never did.

Harley Quinn turned down the hose, which caused Raven to drop onto the ground before barking out, "Turn around." Before Raven could even move, Harley began spraying at full volume, which turned Raven on her own, smashing into her backside, covering her back and butt with the bitter cold water.

Raven tried balancing herself to withstand the spray, but her arms weren't strong enough, her body too frail to prevent her breasts from impacting the cold stone wall, causing several scratches as the water continued to spray.

It overpowered her as she continued to scream for relief that was never going to come. Salvation was never going to come for her, from this treatment, hosing her down like she was graffiti, feeding her like she was a dog, and abusing her like she was a slave.

Water poured down her body, from the back of her neck down to her toes, chilling her body several degrees with each pricking touch. It was too much for her to handle as she felt numbness kick in around her knees, making it hard to keep standing. Only the sheer force of the hose kept Raven from collapsing onto the ground.

Soon after, though, the hose stopped spraying, and the wet, cold Raven fell onto the ground, barely breaking her fall by placing her hands out, landing on the floor, stomach down as she shivered, trying to avoid the views of Ivy and Harley.

Unfortunately, she was in perfect view of the two of them as Harley Quinn walked away from the hose, heading towards Raven, and Raven was too weak to resist, with her legs soon grabbed and Raven was pulled towards Harley, who crouched down, still atop the wet, naked Raven.

Harley lowered her fingers down to Raven's genitals and used them to spread her vagina, exposing her labia for Harley to explore. Harley pressed her fingers further into Raven, causing Raven to yelp in pain as Harley sifted around through Raven's insides, beginning to wetten Raven up on the inside.

Harley muttered, "Oh, you bitch, you're a virgin, aren't you? Well I guess we'll have to fix that." Raven instantly began shivering even more, this time in fear, as she heard what Harley was saying. The deranged pervert continued, "Eventually." Raven felt only mild relief from that last word, actually, she began to get even more fear from that word - not knowing when someone was going to attack her last attribute of goodness, nor who.

Harley withdrew her fingers from Raven and soon moved her slightly sticky fingers over towards Raven's face and began slowly moving them around her skin, including the brand set on her face, resulting in Raven shrieking when the brand was touched - that part of her face was much more sensitive, and still was in pain.

As Harley continued to rub, Raven struggled to break free, not wanting the Joker's sidekick to continue molesting her. Unfortunately for her, as long as the collar remained, Raven stood no chance against Harley, or Ivy, who waited in the door frame along with Raven's clothes.

Harley whispered into Raven's ear, letting her tongue out slowly, "I know you won't admit it, but you like this, don't you, bitch? I know you like this, this close proximity treatment. Don't worry, though, we'll make sure you admit it and we'll give you much more of it." Harley stuck out her tongue as she licked the lobe of Raven's ear before dragging her tongue down Raven's chin to her neck, licking her lips once she reached the bottom of the demoness's neck, moaning loudly to Raven's discomfort.

Harley moved her hands down towards Raven's chest, pushing one of Raven's breasts from under her and grabbing it, circling her tongue around Raven's dark gray nipple, causing Raven to tense up as Harley conducted her work on Raven. She said, "Why don't you just accept it, that you're better off now than you ever were with the Titans? I bet you'd be a beast in bed."

Harley pinched Raven's nipple, causing Raven to screech out again. Then, Harley moved her hand across Raven's back, wiping the water off of it in a seeemingly small act of kindness. After drying off Raven's back, Harley pounced her fingers around Raven's back, one at a time, slowly moving in between the vertebrae of her back as she moved herself so she was now laying right on top of Raven, severely discomforting her.

"What did you ever see in them Titans? You have the idiot, the fool, the outcast, and the hypocrite. And don't forget the honorary Titan program, just bringing together more freaks like you - the biggest freak of them all."

Raven spat, "And you two aren't freaks?"

Harley did not take kindly to that remark and proceeded to punch Raven in the head, sending her down to the ground before grabbing her by the hair and twisted Raven around before pushing her back onto the ground. She squeezed her hands around Raven's arms before setting her legs atop Raven's burned knees, causing her to scream in pain. Ivy mildly smirked as she watched from the doorframe.

Harley gritted, "Don't talk to us like that you fucking bitch! You're nothing more than a servant, a bitch, a pet. Freaks are people who are different but can change the world. Me and Ivy, however, we know we are different, but we accept the world as it is, merely helping out the natural flow. Do you want to remain the queen freak, servant bitch? If you merely go along with us, accept your fate, and you will no longer be a freak. How about it?"

"Forget it, Harley."

Angered, Harley proceeded to punch Raven again in the head before getting off of her and walking away. Poison Ivy walked up towards Raven before kicking her in the face, resulting in a bruise forming on Raven's jaw. Soon after, Ivy remarked, "Get dressed you bitch, then water my plants."

"Yes, Mistress."

Ivy dropped Raven's uniform - green leotard and boots right in front of her, before walking away from her with an angry scowl crossing her face.

* * *

Back at the Batcave, the Titans were working every possible angle to find Raven as soon as possible. Starfire was running patrols in the city with Batman in hopes of locating Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, or Raven. Cyborg was trying to run through Doctor Isley's life in hopes of finding possible locations where she had taken Raven. Beast Boy was surveying the surveillance tapes at Arkham to locate any information regarding Ivy's time in prison - and hopefully finding out who at the prison was Harley Quinn. Robin, however, was being fed the data from the other Titans as he tried to use his bond with Raven (formed when she went into his mind to help save his mind from Slade's mind-rape) to locate her.

Unfortunately, Robin's efforts weren't coming to fruition as the power-suppressing collar strapped around Raven's neck was preventing her from being able to psychically reach out to Robin, and prevented him from being able to zero in on her location.

The other Titans weren't having much better luck, as Ivy and Harley did not surface in Gotham, rendering Starfire's patrols primarily moot. Cyborg was being stonewalled with blocked files and firewalls as he tried to penetrate vital information about Doctor Isley, having little success in finding anything about the doctor. Beast Boy's attempts to find Harley Quinn in Arkham were unsuccessful as the cameras were poor, either from age or from sabotage, and there were multiple people at Arkham - guards and patients, that matched Harley's body description, none of which were a match over forty percent.

All Cyborg had deduced so far was that Ivy's powers were the result of a freak accident that happened at a lab, but he was having trouble finding the lab. If he could find the lab, then he might be able to locate related buildings for them to search. As for Beast Boy, he began running down the list of people that Ivy interacted with that could have slipped her the plant, which lowered the number of suspects from twenty-two down to ten, which began to narrow it down to a process of elimination. Unfortunately, the longer it took to narrow down the suspects, the more likely Harley would figure it out and flee, giving them no chance of finding Raven.

The Titans worked through the night in hopes of narrowing down their search for Raven, but it seemed like the bad guys were staying one step ahead, trying to keep their efforts from reaching success.

At last, Cyborg finally managed to break through the firewalls surrounding Ivy's files. He said, "Booyah! I found Ivy's past. Eight years ago, Doctor Pamela Isley was employed at BioGrant Labs under the employ of Doctor Jason Woodrue when she uncovered some of what Woodrue was doing with genetically modifying plants to attack people. A scuffle broke out and Isley was crushed beneath a stack of shelves filled with assorted toxins and poisons, which she miraculously survived and emerged from the remains."

Beast Boy noted, "So that's how she got her powers."

Cyborg continued, "Yep. She killed Woodrue with a kiss laced with poison, destroyed BioGrant, and headed towards Gotham."

"Maybe the owner of BioGrant can tell us more about Ivy."

"Umm, Beast Boy, I'm not entirely sure about that."

"Why?"

"Because BioGrant is the property of Wayne Enterprises."

* * *

**Ooh, another twist. Okay, I know my background of Poison Ivy was pretty much akin to the much-reviled _Batman & Robin_, but I promise you - none of that movie's camp innuendo will be present. That movie was the only portrayal of Ivy I had seen (the only origin I'd seen), so I decided on using that and reshaping it so the origin would work for this story.**

**And beware, things will get darker to come.**


	5. Deadshot

**Author's Notes**

To JP-Rider, you'll soon find out the reactions of the Titans when Bruce explains BioGrant to them - it'll be an interesting story. Harley, well Harley is a twisted, demented bitch. It was her fascination with the Joker that ultimately spawned her insanity, her craziness, her viciousness. She is a psychiatrist, so she knows how to get inside someone's head and warp it all around - which is exactly what she's doing to Raven. More is to come, bigger and badder things for Raven.

Now, let's continue the story.

* * *

Batman, Robin, and Starfire returned to the Batcave where Cyborg and Beast Boy were waiting with their discoveries. Cyborg said, "Welcome back. We have some questions for you."

Batman asked, "What is it?"

The half-robot continued, "Doctor Isley, aka Poison Ivy, originally had her start working at BioGrant Labs, which you should be familiar with seeing how you own it, or your company does."

"If BioGrant was the property of Wayne Enterprises, I never knew."

Beast Boy added, "Wayne Enterprises bought BioGrant Labs fourteen years ago."

"Fourteen years ago, I was not involved in the decisions made by Wayne Enterprises. The person who bought BioGrant was former Wayne Enterprises CEO Luther Pollock." Of course, Batman knew that because at the time he was out exploring the world, trying to figure out the mind mentality of a criminal, hoping to understand them so he could know how to fight them effectively and to accordingly treat them.

"So, Bruce, how did you not know Poison Ivy came from your lab?"

"Pollock was embezzling from the company for several years. When I arrived at the company, I fired him but he hid the books containing his embezzlements, including some of the property acquistions. BioGrant had to be one of them."

"Didn't you dig into Ivy's past? Especially after she was arrested?"

"We only found out that Ivy was Doctor Isley after her arrest. Her file had a lot of blanks, missing pages, names, dates. All of BioGrant was missing. How did you find it, Mr. Stone?"

"After breaking through the firewalls surrounding Ivy's files, there were a lot of blanks so I continued digging and found that Ivy had planted a bug that erased a lot of the files from BioGrant shortly before she left. I was able to recover the bug and retrieve the data, including the security footage."

"So Master Batman, what is our next move?"

"BioGrant. We investigate their holdings in the city. Ivy may be using one of them to hold Raven. Robin, have you been able to gain a hold of her?"

"No. They must be suppressing her powers. I can't sense her anywhere. She's on her own. Unless we can find her first."

* * *

Raven was currently in her cell, trying to get some sleep after being hosed down by Harley Quinn before being molested yet again by her. Harley wasn't in her cell, which she was thankful for, but she could come at any moment and unleash her sense of torture on her.

In only a few days, her back was bloody and scarred from all of the damage done by Poison Ivy's whip, her face had an irremovable brand of an ivy leaf signifying Ivy's possession of her, and her knees were burned by a pan, and Harley had moved her fingers inside of Raven, threatening (more like promising) to have her virginity, her only attribute of innocence, removed.

Things couldn't be going much worse for Raven right about now as her stomach roared for food and her mouth begged for water that Ivy was not giving - all Raven had to eat was gruel, and that was if she was behaving, and if Ivy was in a good mood, which she often wasn't in. As for water, it was more often given to the plants than to Raven, as Ivy preferred her plants and thought Raven not as a human but as a pet, a servant, a bitch.

As for sleep, Raven was lucky if she could get a couple of minutes - whenever nightmares did not startle her up from her slumber, some other loud noise did. And her attempts to sleep soon came to an end when the door opens, revealing Harley Quinn holding a small bowl.

She commented, "Servant bitch, drink up" as she placed a bowl of water down at Raven's face. Raven inched towards the bowl before proceeding to use her tongue to lap up at the water, taking in as much of it as she could, hoping to give her throat a much needed relief from the dryness that plagued it.

As much as she had wanted to just pick the bowl up and drink down the necessary water, Raven knew that Harley would likely have beaten her badly if she had done so. Raven did not want another injury adding onto the wounds she had already sustained during her stay.

After finishing up the entire bowl of water, Harley proceeded to grab Raven by the collar before dragging her out of the cell and tossing her onto the floor.

Raven got up from the ground as Harley ordered, "Your Mistress requests you in the kitchen, servant bitch!"

Raven meekly nodded and headed towards the kitchen, frantically trying to outpace Harley Quinn. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to do any good as her body was severely taxed from all the damage done on her, and Harley quickly caught up to her and pressed herself against Raven's backside.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Harley tossed Raven inside as Poison Ivy was sitting down at a table, reading a newspaper, the _Gotham Daily_, as she noticed the two of them coming in.

Ivy said, "Servant?"

Raven asked, "Yes Mistress?"

"I have an errand for you. Do you know the Ninth Bank of Gotham?"

"Yes."

"They are holding a diamond on display that I want. Bring it to me."

"What if I encounter Batman or the Titans?"

"Fight them."

"But with my collar, I will lose and they will capture me."

"Then don't get captured. Don't get caught, and everything will be peachy, servant. Or else your, friends," Ivy gave a sadistic chuckle as she uttered that last word, "pay the price. Understood?"

"Understood, Mistress."

"Harley, would you be so kind as to make sure she is fully prepared for her task?"

"Will do, Ivy. Come on, servant bitch. We need to get you dressed for theft."

As Harley began to drag Raven away, the Titan sorceress began thinking about the first time she had to steal something for Poison Ivy.

* * *

_Poison Ivy walked in on Raven as she was finishing watering up the plants. She shouted, "Raven!"_

_Raven nearly jumped out of her tattered leotard before turning around and inquiring, "Yes, Mistress?"_

_"We're having a little...change of pace. You're coming with me to Gotham."_

_"What for?"_

_"To steal a new chemical formula designed against my pwetty wittle planties. Once I have it, I will make sure it cannot be used. Follow me, NOW!"_

_"Yes, Mistress."_

_Raven quickly scurried as she followed Poison Ivy, her Mistress, her slaver, her captor, as the two arrived into what appeared to be a small garage. Ivy explained, "Before we go, you're gonna need a new uniform."_

_With that, two vines came along and proceeded to shred the remains of Raven's torn leotard right off her back, leaving her again naked in front of her Mistress. Two more vines soon followed, dropping in front of Raven a light green sleeveless leotard and a pair of elf boots. Ivy ordered, "Well just don't stand there, put it on!"_

_Raven quickly slipped on the green leotard and boots, which immediately made her feel like an elf. Soon after, Ivy packed Raven into a plant as the two of them took off towards Gotham Horticultural Laboratories. While Ivy was in front steering the plant, Raven was hidden inside of the plant, where she could not be seen, nor could she see where Ivy was headed - another strategy designed to prevent Raven from escaping her Mistress's cruelty.  
_

_After several minutes, the towering plant arrived near the target, and let off Poison Ivy and Raven. A moment later, Ivy grabbed a cloth mask and tossed it over to Raven, which she placed on her face to cover it, protecting her non-existent secret identity._

_She pointed at the laboratory and Raven moved up towards it, aiming to get in, steal the formula and get out before she is detected. Poison Ivy followed with a collection of her plants, which were going to attack any guards they saw._

_Raven went up to the door, but didn't know how to open it as back in Azarath, there were no doors for her to open where she spent the majority of her life. Even now as Ivy's slave, Ivy has been moving Raven around. Raven struggled to open it, kicking at it, pushing on it, but to no avail as the door remained closed. It didn't help that the door was locked._

_A moment later, two of Ivy's plants went up to the door before smashing it down, creating a pathway and entrance for Raven. Noticing an angry Poison Ivy behind her, Raven quickly proceeded, trying to stay out of sight and out of the view of the guards._

_One guard passed by Raven, who quickly hid behind a wall. If she had her powers, she would have been able to just teleport herself to the formula (or far away from Poison Ivy), but unfortunately she had to walk there as the collar remained on her neck._

_As the guard walked away, Raven slipped past and moved towards her destination - the top-floor laboratory. She saw an elevator, but quickly scurried away as it opened, revealing four guards armed with handguns. Death was something Raven was not afraid of - it was what would happen if she was alive that she feared. Poison Ivy, first and her father, later. And as good guys, they would not shoot her - making exposure an even-more fear-inducing proposition for her._

_Raven saw a staircase and quickly ran into the open door, beginning her climb up the staircase, frantically trying to avoid guards and beat Ivy to the top. If Poison Ivy grabbed the formula before she did...Raven did not want to think about the consequences._

_Fortunately, there was nobody in the staircase, which made evasion an infinitely easier task, and Raven quickly climbed the stairs, racing to the top before Ivy got there._

_As for her Mistress, Poison Ivy deployed her plants to slaughter all the guards on the lower floor before walking up to the elevator and opening it, going inside and pressing the button for the top floor._

_The elevator arrived at the top of the building just as Raven reached the top of the staircase, pressing onto the door in hopes of opening it. After several agonizing seconds of force, the door opened, spilling Raven onto the floor._

_Quickly crawling out of the doorframe, Raven got up and began searching for the formula, unsure of where exactly the lab was, as Ivy never gave directions as to its location. Perhaps she didn't know, or perhaps she did. Raven would never know, but she did have to keep moving._

_Raven walked down a hallway, searching for the formula when she came across Poison Ivy, who was also looking for the formula. Ivy snarled at Raven, "We'll deal with this later. Now, keep moving. The formula is nearby."_

_Poison Ivy kept moving, and Raven quickly tailed behind her. She turned her head to notice the guards appearing (and getting cut down by Ivy's plants)._

_Raven asked, "Are you killing them?"_

_"Way to go, Madame Sherlock. Don't question me! UNDERSTOOD?"_

_"Understood, Mistress."_

_As the plants handled the guards, Raven and Ivy soon arrived at the central lab where the doctor was working on the formula that Ivy wanted destroyed. Ivy summoned some plants and proceeded to constrict the doctor, latching onto his arms and legs, crawling around his throat so Ivy could suffocate him if she wanted to._

_Ivy shouted, "What's your name?"_

_The doctor responded, "Doctor John Freida. What do you want from me?"_

_"Your formula! Go get it!"_

_"But I'm..."_

_"Not you. Her!" as she pointed at Raven. Raven quickly went over to Dr. Freida's desk to grab the formula. Ivy continued, "Any more copies?"_

_"Just in my head."_

_"Good. Raven, would you be so kind as to kill Doctor Freida?" Raven was shocked by Ivy's words - she wanted her to kill him. She was raised in a pacifistic monastery, brought up on a policy on not killing, especially to help tame her demonic side. Doing that, would be a violation of everything she was taught as a child._

_A moment later, one of Ivy's plants brought over a handgun, which Ivy handed over to Raven, threatening, "If you try to point it at me, you will never get a shot off, and your life will be a living hell. Now, do it!"_

_Raven slowly (and painfully) pulled the handgun towards Dr. Freida, still constrained by Ivy's vines. Raven hesitated, trying to uphold her Azarathian values while trying to avoid a brutal beating at Ivy's hands._

_Ultimately, fear prevailed over honor as Raven squeezed the trigger, putting a bullet inside Freida's head, killing him. In disgust, Raven dropped the gun on the floor, causing it to accidentally discharge into a wall._

_Ivy proceeded to grab Raven by the neck, twisting her so Ivy's cold eyes stared at Raven as she growled, "Don't drop a gun. Don't hesitate again. You will pay for that when we return, I promise you that."_

_With that, Raven nearly went limp under Ivy, the volume of her actions just overwhelmed her. It took all of Raven's willpower not to vomit on the ground. Ivy proceeded to take the mask off of Raven's head drag Raven out of the building, summoning her plants to follow._

_After a quick trip down the elevator, Ivy and Raven arrived on the bottom floor, preparing to walk out when Raven's stomach could no longer hold it in. She tossed Raven a bucket which she proceeded to violently puke into, emptying the feeble contents of her stomach into the bucket._

_Following that slight detour, Ivy dragged Raven back towards the plant, placing her inside as they took off back towards base._

_Upon their return, Ivy proceeded to strap Raven into the stocks and whipped her two hundred times in the back - for criticizing Ivy, for being slow, for her 'careless' disposal of a weapon, for hesitation, and for her inability to avoid throwing up. Each lash was more violent than Raven's previous whippings, and many opened back up old wounds that Raven hoped had healed by now._

_After Ivy finished dealing out Raven's punishment, she unhooked Raven and let her slump onto the floor before walking out, leaving Raven to weep in misery._

* * *

At last, Harley arrived to where she was taking Raven - the garage, and pulled out the mask Ivy gave Raven for their heists. But before she handed Raven the mask, she pulled out a flat gag and proceeded to strap it into Raven's mouth, fastening it together so she couldn't take it off.

After applying the mask to Raven's face, Harley Quinn proceeded to place Raven inside of her monster truck, a compartment where Raven would neither be seen nor be able to see. This was the same compartment where Harley had placed Raven after her abduction from Jump City.

Harley drove off from wherever Ivy had her base, heading towards the bank for Raven to steal the diamond and get out. Harley had her hammer plus a machine pistol to take out the guards, while Raven was unarmed, and would not stand a chance in a fight, especially against the Titans.

The ride over to the Ninth Bank was bumpy to say the least as it seems Harley took the rockiest path, slamming Raven across the compartment, often painfully, which seemed to be Harley's goal. Raven tried to moan in pain, but the gag muffled out the sound coming out of her mouth. There was nothing that could stop Harley from inflicting maximum damage upon her, even while on errands.

After several minutes of agony, the truck arrived at the bank. Harley opened the compartment, revealing Raven. Harley dictated, "Get the diamond and then get fucking out! Don't play any games because you will lose. Now, move your skinny ass!"

Harley whacked Raven in the butt as she got out of the compartment, rushing towards the bank as she saw guards emerge. She did not want to be seen as that would trigger the police which would trigger Batman which would trigger the Titans which would trigger all hell breaking loose both on the Titans and on herself.

As for that last comment, Raven always was underweight for her age - her time spent on Azarath didn't give her the greatest sustenance, suitable for survival but not for complete development. Her time under Ivy's servitude did not help as she lost a lot of weight - at least twenty pounds, which she never fully gained back. She wasn't a big eater, courtesy of her demonic half, which prevented her from eating to achieve an ideal weight.

While Raven thought about her body issues, Harley pulled out her machine pistol and cut the guards down with frightening force and precision. She followed that up by breaking down the door with her hammer. Raven quickly ran in and searched for the diamond, hoping to avoid being detected, but seeing how Harley shot up the front desk and guards, stealth wasn't a viable option at this point.

Knowing that the police were coming, Raven just moved as quickly as she could into the vault where the diamond was on display. The quicker this was done, the better as she did not want to have to fight the Titans, nor risk their lives.

After several minutes of searching, Raven saw the diamond that Ivy requested and tried to take it, only to find it was surrounded by bulletproof glass which was fastened into the stand. She frantically tried to rip the glass off of the stand, but it was too firm and she was too weak. She tried everything - kicking it, punching it, tipping it over, but none worked. There seemed to be nothing that would get the diamond out of its container.

After moments of struggling, at last the container opened revealing the diamond to grab. Raven turned around and saw Harley Quinn with a key. She glared at her, only for Harley to smirk, "I just enjoy watching you struggle. Now grab the goddamn diamond and let's get out of here servant bitch!"

Raven quickly grabbed the diamond and proceeded to run out of the bank only to be caught by Harley's firm arm, wresting the diamond into Harley's hand. Harley proceeded to toss Raven into the compartment before buckling herself in.

However, before Harley could drive off with Raven and the diamond, two cop cars quickly drove up to the bank, trying to investigate what was going on. Raven heard the sirens and the faintest glimmer of hope began to arise in her.

That hope was unfortunately crushed when Harley drove her truck over the two cop cars, instantly crushing the occupants as she laughed all the way over them before heading on back to Ivy's base, again taking a bumpy road to ensure maximum possible pain on Raven.

* * *

Upon arriving back at the base, Harley let Raven out of the compartment, removing the mask and gag from her mouth. Raven coughed heavily upon the removal of the gag, finally being able to breathe out of her mouth again. Raven asked, "What was the gag for?"

Harley replied, "To shut you up. In case we ran into trouble. Orders of your Mistress. Now, bring her the diamond."

Harley handed the diamond over to Raven, who grabbed it. Raven headed towards the greenhouse, where she expected Poison Ivy to be at this point in the day, with Harley Quinn following her closely, getting again to the point of molestation.

After several minutes of walking, Raven arrived at the greenhouse where Poison Ivy was tending to her plants. Ivy greeted, "Ah, you brought the diamond. Did she perform well, Harley?"

"I'm afraid that I have to agree. Can't hurt her friends, nor can we hurt her."

"Unfortunate indeed. Now, we need to have a talk outside. Servant bitch, finish watering the plants. The left side needs to be done."

Raven meekly answered, "Yes, Mistress."

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy walked out of the greenhouse and well outside of Raven's hearing range to talk. Poison Ivy asked, "What is it, Harley?"

The response was, "I need to get back to Arkham. I've got an appointment with Mista J. He's gonna talk about his plans for tomorrow night at Arkham."

"Okay then. Ask him if he wants me and Raven to come. I'm sure she could use some exposure."

"Trust me, Ivy. He'll ask for you to come. Toodles."

With that, Harley Quinn walked away from Poison Ivy, heading out to the garage and getting on a motorcycle, driving off to a nearby storage center where she would change her appearance back to Doctor Quinzel, and then head to Arkham for her appointment with the Joker.

* * *

**Okay. Next chapter will cover more about what will happen at Arkham, and the following three chapters will be at Arkham, and will undoubtedly be the darkest chapters of the story (ones that earn this story an M rating).**

**As for having Raven kill in the flashback, part of the description in JP-Rider's "Adoptable Story Ideas" was that Ivy forced Raven to kill people. These flashbacks are showing just how far Ivy pressed our favorite demon sorceress, and some of them will be quite dark.**


	6. Catwoman

**Author's Notes**

To JP-Rider, we'll see where the Arkham part goes shortly – this will lead right into the next three chapters taking place at Arkham Asylum. You are right, this is not good at all.

To Taeniaea, thanks for the review.

Now, let's continue the story.

* * *

Harley Quinn returned from her day job as Doctor Harleen Quinzel, resident psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. She had several appointments through the day, with the Scarecrow, Firefly, and the Joker. With the Scarecrow, Harley talked with Doctor Crane about his fear gas, which was smuggled in through several new inmates at the asylum, and he would soon retrieve it and utilize on the guards at the prison.

After finishing her session with Scarecrow, she talked with Firefly, who said he planned on breaking into the light storage at Arkham, creating a massive security system that not even Batman could elude.

Lastly, Harley spoke with her love, the Joker, who explained more about what was going to go down at Arkham that night. They conversed about their lives - the Joker at Arkham, and Harley with Ivy and Raven. Before leaving, the Joker and Harley Quinn made plans - that Raven was coming to their little "gathering" tonight, where they intended to break her spirit.

Harley, as Dr. Quinzel, departed from Arkham Asylum before heading to her nearby storage center, changing back into her criminal get-up and arrived back at Ivy's base, where she was currently watching over Raven cleaning the bathroom with a sponge and bucket down on her hands and knees.

Poison Ivy shouted, "Faster bitch! I want this bathroom clean in twenty minutes! Move it!"

Raven choked out, "Yes, Mistress."

Ivy noticed that Harley Quinn had returned and proceeded to step away from Raven, who continued to clean the bathroom, now working on the mirror and sink having just finished the toilet.

Ivy asked, "So, how did it go with your appointments at Arkham?"

Harley answered, "Excellently. Everything's set for tonight, and Joker has told us to bring Raven, but to dress her up in style. For the little show he wants her to put on."

"So, I guess that means we have to give the bitch a makeover and a new wardrobe. We better get some clothes and makeup for her."

"I'll go pick some up and be back. Anything you want?"

"Just enough for the Joker's requirements, so I'd assume something along the lines of a slut stripper."

* * *

Over at the Batcave, Cyborg was trying to hack into the property listings of BioGrant Enterprises, and even though Bruce Wayne had given them the necessary warrants to search as well as decryption codes, BioGrant still was behind a massive firewall, especially the property listings. It was going to take Cyborg some more time until he could find out all the listings of BioGrant around Gotham, places where Poison Ivy could be hiding, and where she was holding Raven hostage.

Meanwhile, Robin had been called over to investigate a bank robbery by Commissioner Gordon, while Starfire was running patrols to find Raven, Harley Quinn, or Poison Ivy. Unfortunately, Starfire was having no luck. Beast Boy was running facial comparison of employees at Arkham Asylum against the picture of Harley Quinn, hoping to find out which one slipped Ivy the plant she utilized to escape.

The first scan the changeling had run could not get a match much greater than forty percent, so Cyborg gave him a filter that would adjust for the poor quality of the cameras, hoping to get a facial recognition greater than fifty percent, so they could begin getting suspects.

Robin had arrived at the Ninth Bank where Commissioner Gordon was waiting in front of two squished cop cars with three bodies inside. Robin asked, "Commissioner, what happened here?"

Gordon replied, "I was hoping you could help me figure that out. Three squished in the cars, four shot inside. Seven dead."

"How did the cop cars appear on the scene?"

"From what we can tell, after the first guard was shot, a silent alarm was rung, summoning the two closest patrols - Michael Stratton with Algar Hopkins and Eli Langer. A few moments later, something ran over them, killing them instantly."

Robin walked over to the cars, away from his R-Cycle, examining the wreckage, noting, "Those look like tire tracks. Massive tire tracks. Ran over the two cars before driving off. Explains how the thief got here."

"What car could possibly have done this?"

"Monster truck. And there's only one criminal in town that uses one. We need to check the surveillance records."

"You think it was Harley Quinn?"

"Yes, possibly Poison Ivy or Raven were along with her. I'm willing to bet on that."

Robin and Commissioner Gordon stepped inside of the bank, heading towards the cameras to see if they could get a look at the thief (or thieves).

They reached the internal vault of the bank, which had the recordings from the hidden security cameras. Robin asked, "When was the robbery?"

"Late last night, about two in the morning."

Robin quickly began searching the security camera feed for two in the morning. He finally found the security footage he was looking for when he saw the front desk getting shot up. Robin continued playing the footage until he saw the figure he was looking for.

Gordon muttered, "Harley Quinn."

When another figure popped up, one wearing green boots and leotard as well as a mask, as well as her gray legs, Robin uttered, "Raven."

"The one who you're looking for?"

"Yes. But I don't think this was willing. She was forced to. We need to find the monster truck and we might be able to find Poison Ivy."

"We're already on it. Ever since you told me about Raven's kidnapping, I had a BOLO warning placed on Harley's monster truck. The cops responded so quickly because the silent alarm was a response to the BOLO. We're trying to figure out its path, but it's tires just seem to elude us. We can't seem to get a proper trace on where it is. Perhaps that's what she wanted."

"Maybe, but we'll be on the lookout. We will find Harley, we will make sure that she pays. We will show her true face to the world."

"Good luck, Robin. Thanks for the assistance."

"Thanks, Commissioner, for the blessing and the tip."

Robin walked away from Commissioner Gordon before mounting on his R-Cycle and riding off, back towards the Batcave with the new information, hoping the other Titans had gotten something useful as well. They all knew that the longer it took to find Raven, the more crimes she would endure.

Finally getting back into the Batcave (and making sure that nobody had tailed him), Robin checked in with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin asked, "Cyborg, have you gotten into BioGrant yet?"

Cyborg responded, "Not yet. There's still another firewall to breach before I can get to their property listings in detail, but I can tell you we have two places to search."

Robin noted, "I guess we'll have to storm them both at the same time. And with Bruce at work, we'll have to do it on our own. Once you locate it, I'll have Starfire join us."

"What about her aerial patrol?"

"Hopefully, we won't need her to patrol once we launch the raids. We need Raven to be there. She has to be at one of them. Beast Boy, any luck on finding out who Harley Quinn is?"

Beast Boy answered, "Thanks to Cyborg's filters, I've got eight suspects with a solid possibility of being Harley."

"Define solid."

"Between fifty and seventy percent. All females and all having been employed at Arkham for at least six years, judging by her first appearance, when the Joker broke out of prison, and Harley was his new accomplice."

"Put it on the Batcomputer."

Beast Boy pressed some keys and revealing the eight possible suspects of being Harley Quinn - ranging from guard Jessica Alvarez at fifty percent to cafeteria worker Linda Keller at seventy-two percent. Harleen Quinzel, whom the they were still unaware was Harley Quinn, had a fifty-nine percent chance of being her, a fifty-nine percent match between the two.

"Okay, now I'm running alibis for the eight of them, for the attack on Jump City several days ago."

"Add in a bank robbery last night at two in the morning. Start calling."

"Okay then. It'll take a few hours but we should narrow it down to one or two."

"Make it as soon as possible. We can't afford to lose any time. I'm going to check in with Starfire."

Robin pulled out his communicator to check in on Starfire. He asked, "How is the search going Starfire?"

Starfire answered, _"Not particularly well, friend Robin. No sign of Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, or friend Raven anywhere."_

"Have you seen a monster truck?"

_"No. Not at all while I have been on patrol. I have seen the jeeps and the trucks that are not monsters, but not the monster truck. They seem to be laying the low."_

"Okay, Starfire. Keep looking. We may soon have a lead. I'll send you a location once we have it. Robin out."

Robin shut down his communicator, trying to figure out what to do now.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Harley Quinn came back with a bag full of clothing and accessories to Poison Ivy's base, proceeding to meet Ivy in the newly-cleaned bathroom. Ivy inquired, "So, do you have everything?"

Harley replied, "Yep. Let's give the bitch a makeover. Where is she?"

"Currently watering the plants. I'll go collect her." Poison Ivy walked out, heading to grab Raven and bring her to them in order to give her a "makeover". However, their definition of _makeover_ was radically different from Raven's definition.

About a moment later, Poison Ivy returned with Raven, who had been bound by vines, depositing her on the ground. Raven asked, "What do you want?"

Poison Ivy responded, "You've got a very important date tonight, and we're just going to get you ready for it. We're going to give you a makeover."

Raven shuddered at Ivy's last word - she could clearly remember the last time she was given a makeover at the hand of her cruel, unforgiving Mistress.

_It had been a few days after the heist on the Gotham Horticultural Laboratories. Raven was huddling in the corner of her cell, clawing at the collar chained around her neck, finding it was an ultimately futile effort - it was clamped on tight around her neck. She would need some kind of "tools" in order to get it off of her, of which there were none around. And even if she tried, Poison Ivy would find her and beat her mercilessly before she could get it off, and then she would make sure the collar was firmly on her, making getting it off even harder._

_All Raven could do was wait and hope she would escape. Hopefully before what little remained of her humanity was stolen from her. Ivy had forced her to kill in cold blood, which Raven could not handle. She was raised not to kill, but now under slavery, she had no choice. Raven, now unrestrained from expressing her emotions now that her powers had been suppressed, weeped into her knees, afraid of what she was becoming - an animal, a pet._

_Raven's session of self-pity was forcibly interrupted by the arrival of Poison Ivy, who quickly barked, "Get up", holding the whip in her hands to make sure that Raven would obey, or suffer as a consequence._

_Raven quickly got up and walked over to Poison Ivy, awaiting whatever task she was about to assign her. Ivy commanded, "Follow me." Raven did so, silently dreading what was coming next. If Ivy wanted to whip her, she would have done so already by strapping her up in the stocks. Perhaps it was some other form of beating or another task. Raven knew in her heart, no matter what she wanted to think, it was not a reward - slaves don't deserve rewards, they deserve beatings, a philosophy held by many a slaveholder._

_At last, Ivy and Raven arrived at their destination - the garage, where a chair was placed along with a towel plus a pair of scissors and a razor. Raven had a feeling it was going to hurt, but she didn't know what was going on. Ivy said, "Take off your clothes and sit down in the chair."_

_Raven complied with extreme hesitance, taking off both of her boots before slipping off her green leotard, walking up to the chair, sitting on its cold, hard surface. Poison Ivy walked up to Raven, attaching the towel to her chest and holding it together with a clip. She explained, "After your performance a few nights ago, I noticed that it seemed a little hard for you to fit into your mask, and it will be a while before I can get another mask ready, so we'll have to find a way to make your head fit in it, and I know just the way. Now, don't move."_

_Raven acknowledged with a silent nod, holding completely still, as Ivy picked up the scissors and began cutting Raven's bobcut violet hair off. Raven heard each snip and felt as each of her hairs were cut off from her body, a piece of herself that was being removed. As her hair fell on the floor, Ivy simply continued cutting it off, going from underneath Raven's ears to the back of her skull, lightening up Raven's head._

_After cutting off much of the hair on the back of Raven's head, Ivy rotated to Raven's front and began cutting away there, with Raven closing her eyes to avoid the pain she knew she could not avoid._

_Several moments passed and at last the snipping stopped, so Raven opened her eyes, seeing her hair was all over the towel. However, Ivy was not done as she pulled out the razor, turning it on and applied its electric metal touch to Raven's head, shaving off the remains of the demoness's purple locks._

_Her hair, already short, was continually shortened by the razor, which zig-zagged from back to front, side to side, getting every last inch off of her fragile gray head._

_When Ivy finally turned off the razor, she gave Raven a mirror to look at her new look. Raven was shocked at what she saw - her purple hair was all gone, leaving behind a completely bald head with a couple of razor burns along the stubble, the pores that once held hair._

_Ivy unclipped the towel from Raven's body before removing the chair right from underneath Raven, leaving the gray girl to look at her bald, naked reflection in the mirror, completely ashamed at herself for what she had become. Poison Ivy barked out, "Put your clothes back on and then make me dinner! Understood!"_

_Raven answered in a soft voice, "Understood, Mistress."_

_It took at least a year until Raven's hair fully grew back from the haircut, resulting from the razor burns and the slow rate that Raven recovered without her powers._

After flashing back from her previous makeover, Ivy ordered, "Strip down and sit down on the chair."

While Raven did not want to please Ivy (or Harley), she knew she had to if she wanted her friends to survive (not to mention herself). Raven slipped off her leotard and shoes before sitting down on the same cold metal chair which resided in front of the sink and mirror.

Harley Quinn first pulled out black hair dye, soon applying it onto Raven's violet hair, making sure every inch of it was coated in a murky black. Then she pushed Raven's head into the sink before turning it on, spraying Raven's now-black hair with water, sealing the temporary coloring.

After finishing with the hair, Harley lifted up Raven and her dripping wet head. Harley commented, "That should last for the next day or so. Now, let's continue."

Harley grabbed a stick of balmy red lipstick, proceeding to apply it to Raven's gray lips, turning them a bright red which contrasted greatly with her natural colors.

She turned Raven around so she could then see her new look, which Raven stared at, realizing that she looked like a whore with the lipstick. Then, Harley continued with the makeover, applying fake eyelashes to her eyes and adding a light pink tint to Raven's cheeks.

Poison Ivy noted, "You think she looks ready for tonight?"

Harley replied, "She certainly does, but now we have to dress her."

Harley walked away from Raven and grabbed the bag containing the clothing Raven was going to wear for tonight.

Raven began examining the contents of the bag - a black set of underwear, fishnet stockings, black high heels, a short black skirt that went down halfway her upper legs, a blouse that went to a bit above her abdomen, and a cloth jacket that went just below her abdomen.

Raven began putting on her outfit for tonight, first placing her bra and panties on quickly so Ivy and Harley couldn't see her sensitive regions any longer. After putting on her underwear, Raven added the fishnet stockings to her legs before putting on the short skirt, following that with the revealing blouse and jacket before finishing it up with the high heels.

Raven muttered to herself after looking in the mirror, "I look like a slut."

Poison Ivy remarked, "And that's just the look we were going for. We'll be departing soon."

"Where are we headed?"

"You'll see soon enough, servant bitch."

* * *

Robin was now on patrol in Gotham, hoping to find any lead, anything that would help him and the Titans find Raven sooner. Starfire had returned to the cave after an exhausting shift, and Batman had joined his protege patrolling from the Batwing (a small helicopter).

He had been at his patrol for quite a bit now, having no luck locating Harley Quinn or Poison Ivy, just a couple of low-life thugs that proved to be no threat.

Now, Robin was passing by an alley when he heard a little disturbance there. Robin hopped off his R-Cycle and pulled out his bo-staff, preparing to investigate. He demanded to know, "Who's there. I'm armed!"

A familiar, deep silky voice cut through the air, "Hello, Robin. It's been a while, hasn't it."

Robin's eerie suspicions of who the voice was were soon confirmed when a familiar two-tone mask popped out of the shadows and right in front of him.

Robin barked, "Slade. What are you doing in Gotham?"

"Can't a man just check in on his old apprentice?"

"Cut the bull, Slade. If you wanted to _check_ in with me, you would do so in Jump. I won't ask again. Why are you here?"

"I'm not here to attack you if that's what you're asking." After a short pause, Slade continued, "Very well. I know about Raven and Poison Ivy's former relationship, which is why you left Jump, in order to find Raven. I may be able to help with that."

"Why would you help us find one of your enemies?"

"Would you believe me if I said that your replacements are boring me? They're simply not as much fun to play around with as you Titans." Robin's glare was all the answer Slade needed. "Alright then, a while after you had escaped from being my apprentice, I was trying to find a way to make you my apprentice again, so I began searching old Batman's computer. I looked through one of his old files and found the record of Raven as Ivy's slave."

"How does that relate to anything?"

"I realized that what I did was in essence slavery, and I do hold a place for the Constitution in my heart, which explicitly forbids slavery. I then decided that if I wanted an apprentice, I would have to find one that would willingly join me. That's where Terra came in."

"Not that your speech hasn't been enlightening, but where is Raven?"

"I'm not sure of Ivy's exact location, but I can tell you where they will be tonight. Let's just say that Arkham isn't quite as secure as it should be."

"A breakout? Ivy's going to spring Arkham?"

"No. But she will be heading there with Harley Quinn and Raven, and from what my sources inside Arkham say, they have something nasty prepared for her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Robin. From what I've heard, I would not wish what will be happening tonight on Raven. It's against my code."

"You have a code?"

"Everybody needs one, Robin. I'll be waiting to see if you get Raven back."

With that, Slade vanished out of sight, frustrating Robin that his nemesis had gotten away, but it did give him information on Raven's whereabouts.

Robin then called his T-communicator, saying, "We need to get to Arkham."

On the other side was Cyborg, asking, _"What's going on? How does that relate to Raven?"_

"Raven's going to be there tonight, and it's not going to be pretty. I'll tell Batman and meet me there as soon as possible."

* * *

**Okay, we're now about to go inside Arkham. What will Ivy and Harley have in store for Raven? You'll see next chapter. One thing: seeing how the next three chapters will take place at Arkham Asylum, should I post each chapter individually or should I post all three at once (which would likely take a little longer than just posting chapter 7 by itself)? If you have an opinion, submit it in a review, please.**


	7. Joker

**Author's Notes **

To JP-Rider, I'll recognize your request and I'll post all three chapters at once, so once you finish this, chapters 8 and 9 should be ready for reading. This is definitely the dark part of the story.

To shadowyshadow, we're not even close to the final confrontation - we're maybe halfway through the story by now.

To guest, you may have figured it out. You may not have. You'll see momentarily.

**Okay, I've decided to (a) post all three chapters of the Arkham Asylum trip at once and (b) rename all the chapters - since this is a Gotham story, these chapters will now be named after Batman villains.**

**And this chapter singlehandedly earns this story an M rating, so reader discretion is advised. Anyone uncomfortable with rape should skip the end of this chapter and proceed on to chapter 8.**

Now, let's continue the story.

* * *

It was now time for Poison Ivy to depart for Arkham for the festivities tonight. Accompanying her would be Harley Quinn, who helped organize it, and Raven, who would be a "guest of honor" in the most deranged sense of the word.

Raven was silently waiting for what was going to happen next in her cell. She was awaiting her fate that night, where Harley and Ivy were going to take her - and wherever it was, it was not good at all.

Perhaps the Titans would intercept them and rescue her. Perhaps this nightmare would at long last be over, but as each second ticked away, Raven knew that the chances of her freedom were growing increasingly slimmer than before.

And even if they were to find her and save her, what would happen next? Robin and the Titans would never look at her in the same way again - as a slave, as a criminal, as a pet, easily broken. Would they expel her? Would they abuse her? Raven doubted that her life could return anywhere near normal after this.

As she pondered her future, she did not hear the door open, with Harley Quinn soon popping in, with a whip slung at her side and the hammer across her back. She screamed, "Servant bitch, time to go!"

That snapped Raven right out of her daze and she walked up towards Harley, nervously dreading what was about to happen. She tried to move slowly, attempting to delay the inevitable, but once she reached the door, Harley kicked her in the ass, sending her crashing a few steps ahead, nearly knocking her off-balance.

Raven managed to get back up, though the heels weren't helping Raven's cause - her boots gave her much more balance than the heels, which was making it harder for her to walk, especially with Harley breathing down her neck, groping Raven's breasts right about the nipple, squeezing it right through the bra and shirt. Raven clenched her teeth to get through the pain.

All the while, she could barely notice that Harley was navigating her over to the garage - all of Raven's focus was on Harley's molestation of her which she feared would never end.

At last, the two of them arrived at the garage where Poison Ivy was waiting, having exchanged her normal green plant dress for a silkier green chemise with a white skirt plus sandals. Ivy remarked, "Time to go!"

Ivy prepared a plant for transport, having it bend over towards the three of them. First, Ivy tossed Raven onto the plant before Harley Quinn jumped on, proceeding to move over Raven, preventing Raven from moving and escaping while Ivy was preparing to get them moving.

Then, Poison Ivy boarded her plant, shutting it to ensure that Raven could not escape, so she would arrive at Arkham for what they were planning.

With them all aboard, Ivy took off, heading towards Arkham Asylum.

* * *

Over at Arkham Asylum, it was just about dinner time, where the criminals of Arkham were gathering for dinner, featuring such criminals as Two-Face, Killer Croc, Catwoman, Penguin, Riddler, Calendar Man, and Lock-Up. The Joker was waiting in his cell because of the plan he had to storm Arkham.

Scarecrow's gas was currently inside several inmates that he would soon get it out. Once he got it out, he would utilize it on the guards, paralyzing if not killing them. With the guards out of the picture, the inmates would gain control of the prison and secure it. Then, the fun would begin.

Over on the other side of the prison, Scarecrow and Hush were preparing to execute the plan. The inmates with the Scarecrow gas inside of them were present, and there weren't any guards that could interfere with their doings watching them.

Hush pulled out a shiv he had made out of a stone chip, a rubber band, a piece of tape, and the broken handle of a shovel. He proceeded to stab the first inmate in the heart, killing him as he began to cut down the three other inmates bearing the Scarecrow gas.

Once the four inmates were dead, Hush threw Scarecrow the shiv and he proceeded to rip open their stomachs with Hush's shiv, revealing the packets of Scarecrow gas capsules.

After grabbing all four packets, Scarecrow smiled, "Let's begin."

He pulled out a capsule and proceeded to toss it towards a guard rapidly approaching them. When it impacted, the guard proceeded to fall onto the ground, screaming and convulsing. Scarecrow handed Hush two of the packets and said, "I trust you can handle some of them."

Hush nodded and proceeded to run towards the walls, moving up them as he headed towards the roof to handle the guards on top.

Scarecrow proceeded in and began dispensing capsules of his poison towards any guard he saw. The guards weren't alert, and Scarecrow took them down before they could alert other guards to the chaos ensuing.

As guards went down across the prison, Hush soon handled the guards on top of the prison, leaving them dazed for several hours, more than enough time for the inmates to do what they planned to do.

Once they were down, Hush popped into the cafeteria and tossed one of the packets down to the inmates inside, with each one taking a helping handful of capsules to handle any guard they saw, and there were more than enough capsules to take down every guard in Arkham.

Killer Croc went up to the entrance and proceeded to gas every guard he saw, leaving them unconscious while leaving himself unharmed - they all knew to stay out of range of the capsules when they impacted.

Elsewhere in the prison, Calendar Man rushed through the bathrooms and showers, handling all the guards with gas capsules, leaving them incapacitated on the floor.

And meanwhile, Riddler was prancing through the other side of the outdoors in Arkham, making the guards endure Scarecrow gas that made them unable to fight, scared by their worst fears.

Within minutes, every guard at Arkham Asylum was utterly unable to retaliate against the prisoner onslaught, and once every guard was down, the Penguin popped into the communications room and proceeded to yank all the cords from the radio and phones.

Communication was now shut off at Arkham Asylum, so nobody could be called about the events that were about to go on. Then, Lock-Up came up to the Joker's cell and opened up the madman clown's chamber.

Upon his exit, the Joker commented, "Ah, the sweet taste of mild freedom. Step one, secure Arkham, complete. Is Firefly up on the roof?"

A moment later, a barrage of lights came out from the roof of Arkham, quickly surrounding the prison. "Complete. Step two, our fun. Are Ivy, Harley, and the bitch here yet?"

Lock-Up replied, "They should be here momentarily. They've already started setting up in the cafeteria. Should I release the other prisoners?"

"Everybody but Fries and Bane. They've both got heart. That'll fuck us up big time. They're the only ones that can stop us, aside from Batman, who won't be able to get here in time."

* * *

Robin pulled up to the rapidly mobilizing Arkham Asylum, noticing the massive barrage of light pounding down on the surrounding prison. Robin thought to himself, 'Arkham's not this bright. Must have been a breakout in process. Is that what Slade was warning me about?'

Robin got off of the R-Cycle and proceeded to walk towards Arkham, hoping to figure out what was going on. A few steps forward, and upon getting into the bright light, Robin was soon met with a barrage of machine gun fire.

He was quickly forced to back up, startled at what was going on. Why would the guards at Arkham be shooting at him? To investigate, Robin pulled out a pair of high-tech binoculars and zoomed in to examine who was firing.

It was Anarky who was opening gunfire on him. Robin quickly pulled out his communicator and signaled, "Batman, come in. I repeat, Batman come in."

Batman responded, _"What is it Robin?"_

"Arkham has been overrun. Anarky just shot at me from the roof. Get the other Titans here now."

_"Why are you at Arkham?"_

"I had a credible tip that Raven was going to wind up here momentarily."

_"Who gave you the tip?"_

Robin sighed before answering. "Slade."

_"Slade? Your worst enemy? Why did you believe him?"_

"He's got his own reasons for not wanting this going on. Apparently something bad is about to go down."

* * *

Ivy's plant finally arrived at the rear of Arkham Asylum, far out of Robin's view. The plant then bent its stem into the outdoor area where it deposited Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn before spitting out Raven onto the ground.

Raven took a look at where she was an silently muttered a gasp. Poison Ivy declared, "We're here, servant bitch! Get up!"

Raven was soon forced on her feet by Harley Quinn and the trio began walking inside, passing by doors that were guarded by Victor Zsasz and Catman, both armed with automatic rifles acquired from the armory.

While Harley and Ivy had expressions of excitement and glee, Raven's was of pure fright and terror as she was pulled past lines of criminals out of their cells, coming closer to her, with lust in their eyes. Raven tried to stop, tried to break free, but their grips were far too tight for her to escape.

After several minutes of walking, the three came across a door that had a paper label attached saying _BACKSTAGE_. The door was opened by Firebug and Raven was pushed into what appeared to be a backstage with chairs and stage lights, plus a giant curtain concealing Raven from whoever else was there and from the amount of screaming and hollering, it sounded like a lot.

Harley walked up in front of the curtain, telling to somebody "We're here. Let's get this show on the road."

The voice on the other side replied, "Okay, let's just give a minute for everybody else to get here, and then we'll begin."

In anxiety, Raven softly asked Ivy, "What are we doing here?" While Raven asked the question, truthfully, she did not want to know what was going on - she already knew it was going to be bad and painful.

Ivy snarled, "You'll find out soon enough. And you better perform, or those consequences we discussed will become reality. Understood, servant bitch?"

Raven gulped before uttering, "Yes, Mistress."

Ivy walked away from Raven, keeping an eye on her as Raven tried to back away to the farthest corner, attempting to escape. However, Firebug was blocking the door, making getting away an impossible task - Raven was doomed for whatever they intended.

A moment later, Harley screamed, "Servant bitch, it's time to begin. Get over here!"

Raven reluctantly complied and walked over towards the harlequin that was molesting her previously. Upon arriving, the voice she had heard earlier said, "Ladies and gentlemen, prisoners of Arkham Asylum, I, Cluemaster, will be your host tonight. Now, put your incarcerated hands together for...the Teen Titan Raven."

Harley pushed Raven through the curtain, causing Raven to stumble around until she found her footing on the heels. She was soon overcome by the sound of hundreds of prisoners clapping, plus several prisoners armed with rifles looking at her. Raven turned around to get a full view of what was going on, seeing the sign on the impromptu stage.

It said _STRIPPER_. Raven realized that her "date" was an appointment as a stripper - she could barely handle Ivy or Harley seeing her naked, but hundreds of criminals put in prison on God knows what. Raven frantically tried to get back through the curtain, but Harley cracked the whip at Raven, forcing her back onto the stage.

Soon after, the massive mob screamed, "Get butt naked! Get butt naked!"

Raven first lifted up her left leg, slipping off her heel before doing the same on her right leg, sending both heels off of the stage and giving her a better sense of balance - Raven hated to wear high heels.

A sudden crack of the whip was accompanied by Harley Quinn barking, "Faster! Strip faster!"

Raven proceeded to lift up her left leg to pull off the fishnet stocking and followed on her right leg, placing them at the edge of the stage and leaving her completely barefoot. One prisoner quickly climbed up onto the stage and proceeded to grab Raven's legs, trying to bite and suck them.

He was met with a bullet to his forehead, dropping blood in between Raven's legs. Raven stepped away from the dead prisoner and continued her more than reluctant striptease, taking off her jacket and sliding it behind her.

She pranced to the other side of the stage as the prisoners continued to shout, demanding that she get completely naked. Raven slid her blouse above her head, exposing the black bra and the rest of her stomach before letting it fall onto the ground.

Another prisoner soon came onto the stage with a bucket of water and splashed it all over Raven, dampening her bra and skirt with the droplets of water skimming down her body and impacting her panties.

That prisoner hooted, "You're all wet. Take it off, babe!" He walked up to Raven only for a rifle-wielding guard to kill the prisoner with a headshot. Apparently, this striptease was Raven's act alone.

With her skirt soaked, Raven slid it down her knees and kicked out of it, just leaving her in the black set of underwear. She dreaded where she was now - surrounded by hundreds of prisoners in a bikini, with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy behind her. Raven tried to escape behind the curtain only for Harley to crack the whip towards her, keeping Raven on the stage.

Harley screamed, "Now! Finish it. Show these honorable residents of Arkham Asylum your tits and pussy!"

Raven proceeded to unhook her bra, slowly and hesitantly, overwhelmed by the noise and the crowding of prisoners. Raven almost breathed a sigh of relief when her fingers slipped. Only for there to be no relief when her bra strap slipped, sending one of her last two garments right off of her. Harley soon snatched it with her feet and slid it behind the curtain.

She noted, "I've seen it, so now show them!" Harley turned Raven toward the crowd, showing them her breasts and nipples, which she tried to cover up only for Harley to block her arms from reaching her chest.

After kicking Raven in the ass, Harley proceeded to crack the whip at Raven's panties, unknotting the string that held up the right side of them. Before Raven could even act, her panties lost their hold on her thighs and slipped off of her, effectively leaving her completely exposed to Raven.

Cluemaster then announced, "Now then. How about a little crowd-surf?"

The prisoners couldn't agree more as some of them walked onto the stage and dragged Raven off of it, soon moving her across the massive crowd of prisoners who then began their perverted work.

Many proceeded to caress Raven's butt, pinching it or placing their tongue on it, making Raven very uncomfortable as she was passed around the group of perverts. A couple proceeded to stroke their fingers around Raven's vagina, further decreasing Raven's comfort level as they came so close to violating her, to place their fingers inside of her vagina. And a bunch of them were toying around with Raven's breasts, bouncing them around to the point of numbness, slipping their tongues around her nipples or giving her a little pinch.

While she was being passed around, a new voice came in and demanded, "Put her down. She's mine."

With that, the prisoners proceeded to let Raven down, surrounding her still as she saw who had delivered those words. She was deeply terrified when she saw the man's grass green hair, snow white skin, and cherry red lips.

Harley Quinn popped out and yelled, "Mistah J! You're here. We brought her just for you."

The Joker replied, "Thank you, Harley. You are much appreciated. And as for you, servant bitch."

Raven snarled, "My name is Raven."

The Joker whacked Raven across her face (where the brand was set), explaining, "You don't interrupt your master. Anyway, Harley promised you to me for tonight, so how about we get down to business."

Raven uttered a gaping, "No."

The Joker soon grabbed hold of Raven's arm, demanding, "Yes." Raven tried to resist, but the Joker won out, pulling Raven away from the swooning criminal crowd and into the bathroom, where the guards were nicely stacked atop each other in the shower stall. Raven noticed the blood pouring from their throats and settling down on the ground.

The Joker commented, "Didn't want them waking up. Now, on to business."

The Joker tossed Raven onto the ground, soon grabbing her hands with one of his to keep her from retaliating, and sat down on Raven's knees, further making avoiding the inevitable impossible.

Once Raven was rendered helpless, the clown prince of crime began his work, slipping one of his pale white fingers into Raven's womanhood, working its way around. As he began, Raven tried to remain completely silent, knowing that the Joker would want her to scream, to verbalize her pain.

The Joker manuvered his index finger around Raven's tightness before placing his middle finger in to join, continuing to wetten up his captive bird, with a creepy smile plastered on his face that Raven could not get out of her head.

"Harley was right. You are a little virgin, aren't you?"

Feeling that Raven was now wet enough, the Joker proceeded to slip off his prison uniform jeans and speared his dick into Raven, feeling the pop that came from breaking Raven's hymen, stealing her virginity away in one fell swoop.

The Joker proceeded to thrust in and out, laughing maniacally as he shook Raven, seeming desperate to get her to scream. Raven stubbornly refused, trying to hold out as he rapidly pounded Raven, causing a lot of pain on the inside.

The Joker moved his free hand and his mouth over towards Raven's breasts, placing his legs on top of Raven's so she could not escape. He bit hard onto one of Raven's nipples before sucking, causing more pain from Raven.

He moved his hand towards Raven's other breast, shaking it as he pinched her all around, continuing Raven's torment. Noticing a faint tear track coming down her cheek, the Joker pressed his lips against hers, resulting in a brutish kiss that caused Raven to gag.

Finally, the Joker climaxed in Raven, spilling his sperm into her body before pulling out, leaving the blood of Raven's hymen to pour itself on her leg. He proceeded to turn around, leaving the bathroom from the front entrance.

Raven, however, soon noticed a rear entrance. She tried to get up, but with the amount of punishment Raven had taken between her legs, she couldn't stand up. She crawled up towards the door, racing to get out of the bathroom before the Joker got back, or another criminal.

Each movement seemed exerting for Raven, thanks to all the pain brought on her by Harley and Ivy. She took notice of the massive scar formed that first day when Ivy whipped her repeatedly in the back.

Moving on, Raven finally got outside of the bathroom, dragging herself through the door (which she was most thankful was a push door) and into the hallway, trying to get as far away from the criminals as possible.

However, only steps outside of the bathroom, she came face to face with a criminal that she dreaded from what Robin had told her about him.

* * *

**Okay, cliffhanger until chapter 8. You'll see who it is then. Some notes: I had originally conceived the stripper scene as a more quiet one, where Harley simply stripped Raven down from her uniform and cast her into the crowd of Arkham residents. JP-Rider suggested the striptease aspect, going into the scene he described in his Adoptable Story Ideas where a nude Raven was to be shown to a bunch of perverted men.**

**This isn't the end of the story - more like the halfway point. Things shouldn't be quite as graphic as this chapter, but who knows? There is still plenty more darkness to come.**


	8. Bane

**Author's Notes**

I will respond to all reviews for chapters 7, 8, and 9 in chapter 10. Just as a little FYI.

And regarding my portrayal of Bane, this is inspired heavily by the mind of Outside85 in her _Welcome to the Madhouse_ as well as from _Raven Rising Books 2 and 4, _with elements of his backstory coming from _The Dark Knight Rises_ and my own interpretation. You'll either like my more sympathetic portrayal or hate it for not being criminal enough. Sort of the same with my Joker portrayal - you'll either like my darker, more twisted version or feel he just went too over-the-top.

**And before you read this chapter, make sure you have read chapter 7 (or at least the bulk of it if you were uncomfortable with the scene at the end of that chapter).**

Now, let's continue the story.

* * *

Arkham Asylum was abound with criminals going free from their cells and partying around the prison. Well, all but two criminals - Doctor Victor Fries, aka Mr. Freeze and the mysterious masked mercenary known as Bane.

The Joker chose to keep them confined in their cells because they both had standards, which would lead them to interfere with the events of the night - namely, Raven's striptease and rape.

Mr. Freeze was still working on curing his wife's terminal disease, still having little luck in finding a cure. He tried every possible combination of medicines in hopes of finding the one that would cure Nora, but every medicine he formulated could not remove the cancer. The ice chamber in which she was kept was the only thing that allowed her to keep living - without it, she would dead in a matter of days.

Bane, on the other hand, stood silently in his cell, having watched every other prisoner in Arkham go free, passing by, while his cell remained locked. He remained right in front of his door like a rock, not moving. Having been locked in there for nearly breaking Batman's back, the Venom-fueled criminal was cut off from his supply, but that does not mean he was completely weak - traces of Venom ran through his bloodstream, which gave him some of his strength, but not enough so he could break out of Arkham.

Much like Mr. Freeze, Bane did what he had to do for his own reasons - not for greed or power but rather for survival. He had grown fond of an orphan boy in Gotham much like himself as a child, so he tried to rob a businessman responsible for the orphan's suffering. After giving the orphan boy the proceeds, Bane was confronted by Batman, in a fight he almost won but ultimately lost, sending him to Arkham, away from the orphan boy he had vowed to protect.

Bane was infuriated with the Joker for not letting him out. From what he had heard, this would be his only chance to break out. He needed to find the orphan boy, to make sure he was okay, as Bane had been denied visitation privileges and the boy was unaware of what had happened to him.

Suddenly, he began to hear chanting, "Get butt naked! Get butt naked!" in the distance. Bane soon began to call upon his strength to get out of the cell, hoping to find what was going on, as he sensed that rape was about to go on. And Bane was one who would never rape a woman - it was against his own line.

Bane began to press down on the door side, trying to push it to the other side so he could get out, trying to break the lock that kept the door in place.

As strong as Bane was, unfortunately, it wasn't enough to break the lock. However, Bane refused to give up and soon began looking for the tumbler, intending to push it so he could ultimately open the door.

The tumbler wasn't quite as strong as the overall door, but there was less of it Bane could see, making it harder to grasp. However, this was the best way to get out of his cell.

As he continued wokring on his escape, the hooting and cheering continued in the distance. If there was any time Bane could make his escape, it would be now. He had to be patient, or else the guards would have caught him and locked him back up, making future escape attempts more difficult. The other prisoners did not want Bane on the loose, for fear of what he could do.

After several more minutes of working on the tumbler, Bane finally managed to push it back into the door, effectively unlocking the door. Without the door lock, Bane easily pushed the door open and walked out of his cell, searching for his way out. He was on the second floor, and he doubted he could face such a jump.

However, he could handle the rest of the prisoners, but first he had to get his Venom tube in order to effectively escape from Arkham and then continue on his path.

As he strolled down the path of the hallways, he came across a few prisoners armed with rifles in case an infiltration was tried on an upper floor. Before any of them could fire on Bane, the mercenary attacked.

The first prisoner had his gun ripped from him before he slammed the second prisoner into a wall, finishing off the trio with a kick that sent him crashing into a cell door, knocking him out. With all three prisoners incapacitated, Bane continued on his way, slinging one of the discarded rifles on his shoulder until he saw a disturbing sight.

A pale naked girl, blood running down her leg, crawling down the hallway, as if she was trying to escape from somebody. The girl noticed Bane and proceeded to beg, "Please don't hurt me."

Bane kneeled down to face the girl, staring at her porcelain face, her violet eyes that could only be described as being filled with abuse and pain, the cheek that had been scarred permanently. Bane brushed her dyed black hair, promising, "I won't hurt you, Raven."

Bane then lifted the beaten Raven off of the ground and carried her bridal style back to his cell, laying her down on the bed before covering her with the sheet on the bed.

Raven asked, "Won't you be cold?"

Bane chuckled, "I've endured much worse than this without covering. I'll be fine."

"Well I don't think I will. I thought I've endured the worst, things no person should ever endure, but I was wrong. The past few days have been the worst ever of my life."

Bane closed the door, placing the rifle down on the ground, before taking an Indian position on the ground, asking "What do you mean?"

"Poison Ivy. She made my life an absolute hell for two years, whipping me whenever I did something wrong or I didn't comply with her demands. She turned me into her slave, her pet, forcing me to rob and kill on her orders."

"But you got out of it."

"I suppose it was only luck. The universe hasn't been on my side for most of my life."

* * *

The other Titans quickly arrived at Arkham Asylum following Robin warning the prison had been overtaken. Batman arrived a moment later, along with Commissioner Gordon and several Gotham Police Department cops.

Gordon asked, "Robin, do you have any idea what's going on?"

Robin explained, "The prisoners are in control of Arkham. Anarky and Firefly have the roof locked down, but there could be more there. I haven't even gotten inside. I can't risk it without being shot at, and their accuracy is near perfect."

Batman stepped up and said, "Okay then, we need to get to work. Gordon, Robin, monitor the outside of the prison, make sure that no prisoner can get out without you knowing. We are not allowing a break-out. Starfire, perform a perimeter sweep, try to get a better angle of the roof and inside. We need to know everything. Beast Boy, try to get inside of Arkham, try to help us gain access inside. Cyborg, hack into the security cameras, try to figure out what is going on. Understood?"

Robin nodded before adding, "Titans go."

Starfire quickly took to the air, being careful to elude the blinding lights pounding on the ground. She also did not want to attract their attention, as they would most likely open fire, for which she would most likely retaliate, which would inevitably lead to an all-out battle between the prisoners and their small force, which they likely wouldn't win especially with Joker, Catwoman, Riddler, Killer Croc, and Penguin amongst the prisoners harbored.

As she ran patrols across the roof, she saw there were at least six prisoners armed on the roof - Hush, Anarky, Firefly, and several more common thugs.

Beast Boy quickly turned into a fly, casually zipping through the air before landing on the wall and turning into a spider, climbing his way up to a small hole in the wall, where he would enter the prison and continue stealthily inside to get a situation report of what was happening.

Several guards quickly took positions at the various exits of the prison, ensuring that they would notice if any of the prisoners tried to escape, staying out of the light so Firefly and his prisoners would not notice them, with Robin and Gordon standing watch at the entrance.

Cyborg and Batman were currently trying to hack into the feed inside of Arkham. If they could get security feed inside, they could figure out how the riot occurred and what their plan is. However, the security system at Arkham Asylum wasn't the most up-to-date, making it harder for Cyborg to penetrate the security.

* * *

Bane and Raven were inside of Bane's cell, still talking. Bane sat down on the floor while Raven was seated on the bed, using the blanket to hide her shame from the criminal as she recounted her life story to him.

Bane asked, "So you really are the Gem of Scath, the daughter of Trigon the Terrible?"

Raven gave a nervous nod, fearing reprisal from Bane. The man continued, "From what I've heard thus far, you have been able to overcome the cripples that life gives you. You were raised to end the world, and you ended up saving it from your sire. You were removed from your home but then you found a new one with the Titans. You were enslaved by Ivy, but you broke free. I am impressed."

Raven remarked, "Except for the part where I got enslaved again, and abused even worse than before."

"You never deserved this, Raven. This torturous existence. All this time, I thought I had it bad."

"How did you come to be, Bane?"

Bane soon began to explain his life to Raven. "I was born to a poor family in Soviet Azerbaijan, a father who herded goats and a mother who was often ill. When I was three, my mother passed to a plague that claimed the lives of most of my fellow villagers. Out of the fifty-nine people who were in the village at the time of the plague, only twelve lived to see the next winter.

"My father raised me to help herd the goats, our only source of money, until the Cold War ended and Azerbaijan became an independent nation. More goat herders came into the country and our competition increased. My father was left with nothing by the time I was ten. Before I was born, he had made dealings with a Soviet general in order to help sustain himself. Upon his bankruptcy, the general, now a mobster, sent his men to kill the both of us.

"He told me to run, so I did. I ran as far as my legs could take me while they proceeded to brutally torture and murder him. My legs eventually gave out and I was left with nothing, no family, no home, no money, no food. Then, my luck changed when I came across Ra's al Ghul. He took me in and trained me as a member of the League of Assassins. For ten years, he gave me a place where I belonged, and in that time, I avenged my father and killed the general.

"When I was twenty-five, Ra's sent me on a mission to Qurac. It went south from the first minute and I was badly wounded. To save my life, he gave me Venom, the chemical in my mask. However, upon the failure of my mission, I was disowned from the League. I left my old life behind and moved to America, specifically Gotham.

"I worked as hired muscle for several criminal overlords including Black Mask, Maroni, and Falcone. I outlasted my employers as Black Mask was killed by rival mobsters, Falcone went insane by Scarecrow gas, and Maroni was murdered by Two-Face. The reason I am in Arkham is because of a young boy. Karl Sherman. An orphan left on the streets after a crooked businessman's projects left his parents dead. The same businessman ran the orphanage, and Sherman soon found the streets a much safer alternative. I came across him and vowed to avenge his suffering."

Raven noted, "And that was what got you arrested and put in Arkham. You still have traces of Venom in your blood even without the mask feeding it to you."

"But Venom is a drug. An addiction. When the last traces of it exit my bloodstream, I will weaken and need to get more in order to survive."

"I guess one thing is in common between us. Our lives are both screwed up."

* * *

The Joker returned to the cafeteria where Raven had put on her striptease act in front of everybody at Arkham, well most everybody. Harley Quinn jumped down and proceeded to run up to her clown prince of crime.

She eagerly asked, "Puddin', so how was the bitch?"

The Joker angrily growled, "She was a terrible fuck. She didn't even scream! If I'm to rape somebody, I want to hear them scream."

A malicious smirk grew on Harley's face as she replied, "Don't worry, Mistah J. We'll make her scream for ya."

Harley Quinn walked back to the stage and met back with Poison Ivy, who snarled, "Bring her back, and make her suffer."

"Absolutely. Come on boys, we got a bitch to catch."

Harley Quinn proceeded to walk to the the bathroom where the Joker raped Raven, followed by at least a dozen bruisers all carrying rifles.

Upon arriving in there, Harley searched for Raven, trying to find where she was. She growled upon seeing that Raven was not present and proceeded to notice a small trail of blood, Raven's virgin blood.

She followed the path towards the rear door and kicked it open, noticing the trail gradually becoming more faint before disappearing entirely. The group of prisoners followed Harley as she began to search everywhere in Arkham for Raven.

* * *

Raven asked Bane, "So what is your real name?"

Bane looked down to the ground and answered, "I honestly cannot tell you. When I awoke from the Venom procedure, I found I forgotten elements of my life. I no longer remember the name I was given, and had to start anew. I chose the identity of Bane because I was told I was the bane of my enemies."

"It certainly suits you. Why did you come across me tonight?"

"I was trying to escape, and tonight would have been my best chance to, and find Karl. I had taken down three guards and was on my way to retrieve my Venom supply when I saw you crawling down the hallway, trying to escape from _him_."

"The bastard stole my virginity. No, it was sold to him by Ivy and Harley. Do you know how it feels? Losing a piece of yourself? Especially as everything else about you is destroyed, leaving you as an empty shell, as a slave?"

"No."

"I need to free myself, but this damned collar blocks my powers. I can't escape from Ivy and I don't stand a chance fighting her. If you can help me remove the collar, I can help you escape from Arkham."

Bane got up from the floor and walked over to Raven. He said, "I can try. I need a clear view of your neck."

Raven proceeded to lower the blanket that hid her shame so that her neck was revealed while the rest of her was covered, especially her bust and her genitalia region.

Bane placed his hand on the collar, seeking for any potential spots where he could snap the restraints. The collar couldn't have been slipped on over her - it had to be latched on, and there had to be a place where the parts of the collar connected to make a whole.

After several minutes of examining the collar, Bane finally saw the point to break. However, before he could release Raven from the collar, the two of them heard rapid footsteps approaching them.

Raven asked, "Prisoners?"

Bane replied, "Undoubtedly searching for you."

Bane walked away from Raven and grabbed the rifle he left on the ground, aiming it through the cell doors as he saw the prisoners get closer to him. As they got within ten feet of the cell, Bane opened fire, shooting down several prisoners before the rifle unfortunately ran out of ammunition.

Another prisoner or two quickly proceeded to run towards Bane, trying to charge him, but Bane tossed the empty rifle at them, knocking them unconscious.

However, those weren't the only prisoners trying to break in. More prisoners soon flooded in from the other side, trying to latch onto the door in order to open it, with one prisoner holding the keys in case Bane tried to lock it (which he couldn't thanks to the lack of key).

The mass of prisoners quickly opened Bane's door and tried to engage the mercenary. However, Bane proved much stronger, punching down each prisoner that tried to get in and take Raven.

As a group of prisoners charged in, Bane delivered one kick that sent them all down. He had to hold out long enough so he could get himself and Raven out of there.

Before he could resume work on removing Raven's collar, another prisoner leaped onto Bane only for the latter to grab his hand and tossed him to the other side of the cell, knocking him down.

However, two prisoners soon emerged with rifles and opened fire on Bane. He managed to knock them both down but one of them scored a lucky hit on Bane's lower left arm, hurting him.

As Bane continued fighting, another prisoner pulled out a knife and stabbed Bane from behind the bars, striking him in the lower hip, causing him to cry out in pain.

He punched said prisoner out before Harley Quinn came in with her hammer. The other prisoners proceeded to back away from Harley as they awaited the showdown between Harley and Bane.

Bane said, "You will not take her, Harley. She does not deserve this."

Harley replied, "Oh yes she does, Mister Masked Luchador."

Raven snarked, "He's from Azerbaijan, not Mexico."

"Oh shut up you bitch! Anyway, I'm taking her regardless of your moral stance."

"Then how about my physical presence?"

Bane charged at Harley, only for the latter to leap into the air and strike Bane with a good blow to the back of the head. He fell down unconscious to the ground, leaving Harley, hammer in hand with a whip tucked at her side against Raven, trying to conceal herself with the blanket.

Harley quickly advanced on her, and Raven tried to throw an uppercut against her head, only for it to be caught quickly by the harlequin, who smashed Raven's fist against the wall, hurting her before pulling the blanket right off of her.

Harley said, "Oh, servant bitch. I hear you've been a naughty girl, and all naughty girls have to pay the price. You didn't scream for Mister J when he was promised you'd scream."

Raven deadpanned, "How was I supposed to know he was going to fuck me?"

"Anyway, we'll make you scream for him, and we won't make it pleasant for you. Come on boys, let's bring her on back."

A couple of prisoners walked over the unconscious Bane, proceeding to snatch Raven from the bed and dragging her out of the cell, intending to bring her back for punishment, which Raven dreaded with all of her heart, especially with all the prisoners staring at her exposed body.

* * *

**Okay, another cliffhanger. Continue on to chapter 9 to see how it all ends at Arkham Asylum. Remember, I will respond to reviews regarding these three chapters in chapter 10.**


	9. Killer Croc

**Author's Notes**

Okay, here is the final part of the Arkham arc of the story. We're getting on the back end of the story - a few more chapters and then I'm starting _Ascendant. _

**And if you are just arriving on this chapter, make sure that you have read chapters 7 and 8, as they arrived at the same time this chapter did.**

Now, let's continue the story.

* * *

The prisoners proceeded to drag Raven from Bane's cell back down to the cafeteria to an awaiting crowd of Poison Ivy and the Joker amongst others, with Harley Quinn leading the procession.

Raven had been tied up with two ropes and was then pulled downstairs to face what was going to be a brutal beating. All the while, Harley Quinn was finger fucking Raven, placing her fingers inside Raven's violated box, continuing to molest her.

Just what Raven needed. To be raped by the Joker and by Harley Quinn in one night, and then to have her body shown to more than five hundred prisoners convicted on everything from robbery to mass homicide.

After several minutes of being dragged across the cold floor (and suffering from more of Harley's molestation), the group arrived in the cafeteria, where the Joker was waiting with a sadistic smile on his face as was Poison Ivy, maliciously smirking at her servant.

Ivy asked, "I trust everything went well, Harley?"

Harley replied, "Yep. Bane was a bit uncooperative, but we got the servant bitch so she can face punishment."

"Bane? How the hell did he factor in?"

"He tried to protect her. Apparently they formed some kind of bond. Well, no matter. He's out for the moment and we've got her right here. What are we gonna do to her?"

"Tie her down."

Harley nodded in agreement and proceeded to place Raven on a table before approaching with ropes - the first rope tied up her arms above her head before it was tied to a massive stone column, making it difficult for Raven to get very far away. The second and third ropes were tied to each of her legs, stretching them apart as far as they could before tying the ends of them to nearby barbells, which had been weighted with close to a thousand pounds of weights each and cinderblocks as well.

No matter how much Raven struggled, she soon realized that she could not escape, she could not avoid what was about to happen to her.

Then, Raven caught eye of the whip strapped to Harley's side as she proceeded to unfurl it, revealing the massive whip that had already caused her so much pain.

After Harley cracked the whip for practice, she ordered, "You better scream."

With that, Harley swung the whip at the area between Raven's legs, scoring a direct hit just next to her thigh. Raven cried out in massive pain after the whip struck, causing the Joker to begin to crack himself up laughing, remarking, "Now that's a scream. Do some more."

Harley sadistically added, "Sure thing, puddin'."

She then continued to whip Raven, scoring several hits near her thighs, causing Raven to cry out after each hit, and leaving a number of noticeable scars there.

Then, Harley got lucky and struck Raven in her genitalia, causing Raven to loudly scream in agonizing pain. Her most sensitive region, as if it hadn't taken more than enough abuse tonight, had just been impacted with a whip. As it began to swell in pain, more hits struck it again and again.

And all Raven could do was scream in pain, screams that would be helped by nobody. Everybody there only wanted to hurt her and watch her suffer.

Or almost everybody. Nobody in Arkham noticed a spider crawling on the walls, a green spider.

Beast Boy turned into a fly and quickly zipped off, trying to get to the door in order to open it and bring in the calvary, and then hopefully save Raven from the torment that was being inflicted upon her.

* * *

Beast Boy quickly flew into a small broom closet before morphing back into human form and pulling out his T-communicator. The response he got from Robin was, _"Beast Boy, what's going on?"_

The changeling explained, "Raven's here, and they're currently in the process of torturing her. We need to get in now."

_"What did you see?"_

"They were whipping her while she was naked. I couldn't see much else, but it isn't good."

_"Get to the door and open it. Cy's still working on getting access to the security feed. I really hope that what you just said isn't what actually is happening, but I know it is."_

"Understood, Robin."

Beast Boy put down his communicator and turned into a fly, zipping into the air vents so he could reach the front entrance in order for them to break in and save Raven.

However, once he was in the air vents, he soon was faced with a couple of bullets heading his way, spraying the entirety of the vent and giving him no room to evade.

He was forced to take a slight detour to the side when a grenade soon landed where the bullets had previously been.

The changeling had no choice but to exit the vent immediately as the grenade exploded and damaged the vent.

Seeing a couple of prisoners headed his way, Beast Boy quickly morphed from a fly into a raptor in order to engage the guards that were headed towards him.

A prisoner that tried to engage the green raptor quickly had the gun knocked out of his hand before being sent into the wall. Another prisoner soon met the same fate as Beast Boy continued to take down each prisoner so he could get to the door and open it, bringing in the cops and the Titans into Arkham to stop the riot.

However, Beast Boy was soon struck from behind by Killer Croc, knocking him onto the ground, returning him to his human form.

Killer Croc sings, "Well, well, what do we have here? I believe it's young Beast Boy, coming to have his death served to him on a silver platter."

* * *

Outside, Starfire was running patrols across Arkham, aiming to get a better view when the lights began to adjust, moving upwards into the sky, soon catching Starfire in their glaze.

Instantly, the prisoners, including Anarky and Hush, began to open fire on Starfire, forcing her to evade their bullets. Through her communicator, she then heard Robin order, _"Retaliate Starfire. You've been made."_

Starfire inquired, "What does being the made mean?"

_"They know you're there. Stealth's not very useful anymore. Take them down!"_

Starfire smirked and soon began to fire her starbolts at the prisoners on the roof.

Instantly, her first one connected and sent one prisoner spiraling to the other side of the roof, unconscious and unarmed. The Tamaranean moved quickly, forcing them to constantly reposition their fire in hopes of hitting her.

They might as well have been dropping their guns onto the ground as she was much faster than they could reposition themselves, moving through the areas where they didn't have her in their sights.

She first blindsided one of the prisoners on the roof with a punch to the side of his head, knocking him onto the ground before tossing him towards one of the other prisoners, sending him into the wall, unconscious.

One prisoner took aim at Starfire only for the Tamaranean to fire a starbolt that melted his weapon. He was soon met with a knee to his gut that left him on the ground.

Anarky, realizing just how much of a pain Starfire was becoming, snuck a shot off at her back just as she was moving against another one of the prisoners, forcing her to back off. Starfire then charged right at him, only for him to leap and deliver a kick to Starfire's head, sending her pummeling into the ground.

Hush and Anarky moved in on Starfire, trying to beat her, but the alien was more than just a little resistant, performing a leg sweep on Anarky and punching him to the ground.

Only for Hush to get onto her back and press her into a chokehold. Starfire responded by slamming him into the ground so he would let go.

Soon after, Firefly began to fire a light gun at Starfire, trying to burn or blind her, forcing her to wave off to take out the weapon.

* * *

Down on the ground, the cops were getting ready in case the doors opened - if prisoners were trying to come out, or if they were trying to break into Arkham.

Robin and Gordon were readying to infiltrate, with Beast Boy now on the inside, fighting to reach the main gate and open it for the Titans. They knew they were going to have to be fast, or else they would lose Raven to Ivy.

Cyborg, meanwhile, continued to work on getting into Arkham's security cameras, getting much closer as he penetrated through the firewalls, almost inside their system. The system had been outdated, but he had archive logs of such a system, ultimately enabling him to crack the encryption and get inside.

After a few minutes, Cyborg said, "I'm in. Accessing the video cameras now."

He found the video feed for the past hour and began to browse it, his facial expression becoming more and more shocked as he watched it.

Batman inquired, "What do you see, Cyborg?"

Cyborg muttered, "They had this planned for a while. Scarecrow gas had been smuggled into a few inmates, so they could use it to take out the guards. Then, Ivy arrived with Harley and Raven. They forced her to strip in front of most everybody at Arkham."

"Everyone?"

"Aside from the prisoners that are acting as guards and any others they chose to leave out. We need to get inside now."

"It's all on Beast Boy now."

* * *

Back in the cafeteria, Harley continued to whip Raven around her womanhood, her most sensitive region, delivering blow after blow, punishing, brutish. Raven doubted she could take any more as she kept screaming her lungs out, screams gone unanswered.

At last, the whipping stopped, leaving Raven to silently weep on the table, head facing as far away from the prisoners as it could. Her continued misery had just gone full-blown with tonight. Inside Raven, it was starting to become clear. This wasn't an effort to turn her back into Ivy's slave.

It was to break her for turning on Poison Ivy. The beatings, the labor, tonight's events, they were stripping away everything that Raven was and leaving her as nothing. Just a vacant shell, of barely any mind and no sustainable body, having taken so much abuse.

As Raven thought to herself, her eyes soon started to become vacant and hollow, staring in the distance without any reason. Life was starting to become without reason, but she still had to persist.

Her friends, the Titans. They had to be out there looking for her. They wouldn't give up on her, not after all they had been through. No matter what they had been through.

She began reminiscing of the time she first met the Boy Wonder, Robin. Only this time, they were on opposite sides of the law.

_Raven laid in her cell, huddling in the corner, silently awaiting what future torture her Mistress had planned for her. Her hair had only started to regrow, though it was still only stubble, the purple strands ghosted across her scalp, barely a fuzz where it had once been down to her shoulders._

_Suddenly, the door opened and out came Poison Ivy with the mask and a whip, tossing the mask out on the ground for Raven to see. Ivy shouted, "Put it on and get your ass moving!"_

_Raven eagerly grabbed the mask and put it on before following Poison Ivy where she went, hoping to avoid another lashing. Her back still ached in pain from the last time Raven had been forced to put on the mask - two hundred whippings for her failures: her harshest punishment yet. She wanted to stay on Ivy's good side as much as possible, to spare herself the pain._

_She tried to figure out what her Mistress was planning for her, where they were headed, what she was going to steal for her. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived back in the garage, with Ivy stuffing Raven in the back of a plant before jumping on board and taking off._

_As the plant moved, Raven again did not know where they were heading, and the movements were so jarring that she couldn't retrace the steps of the plant, making identifying her prison a near-impossibility._

_After several minutes of the plant stomping about, it arrived at its destination, with Ivy getting off of her plant before letting Raven out - even though she had fallen out because of the lack of restraints keeping her from wobbling around the place, disrupting her balance._

_Ivy grabbed Raven by the arm, forcing her up while leaving a bit of a bruise on her forearm, dragging her servant up to the location of their heist - the Gotham Second Bank._

_First, Ivy burst in and took control of the plants placed across the lobby, using them to kill both guards on duty before ensnaring the several civilians inside of the bank. Ivy barked, "You see that emerald in the distance? I want it. Now get it!"_

_Raven nodded and quickly ran over to the emerald in the corner, hoping to get it quick enough so Ivy doesn't hurt her - or before the infamous Batman arrived. Ivy's orders were to fight if Batman interfered - and Raven had no fighting skill, especially with her powers suppressed by the collar._

_As she got halfway to the emerald, she heard what sounded like a sharp object impacting. She turned around to see Batman coming into the bank, as well as a boy in what appeared to be a traffic light costume._

_Ivy smirked, "Well, well, Batman. What are you doing here?"_

_Batman snarled, "Cut the chatter Ivy. You're going down. Robin, stop her accomplice."_

_Robin, the boy in the traffic light costume, with smooth black hair and a mask covering his eyes, replied, "Will do Batman" and fired his grapple gun, going after Raven._

_While Batman and Poison Ivy fought, Robin delivered a punishing kick to Raven's side as she rushed for the emerald._

_Raven soon got up, again rushing for the emerald before having her leg caught by Robin's, and she turned around to be met with a punch to her face, sending her to the ground._

_She quickly got up and threw a punch towards Robin, her technique clumsy because of her lack of experience, which resulted in Robin easily catching the punch before twisting her arm and delivering a punch to her midsection, leaving her stumbling to the wall, completely dazed._

_Robin stood there, waiting for Raven to get up. She struggled fruitlessly to do so, exhausted by Robin's blows and Ivy's torture. She tries not to give anything away, knowing what consequences would be in store if Ivy discovered she had let information slip out._

_Raven, feeling that she could not get up, simply focused her attention on the fight between Poison Ivy and Batman, watching as Batman tried to handle the mass of plants while Ivy fought through Batman's gadgets._

_Ivy briefly distracted Batman with a vine that tangled around his leg, enabling her to launch an attack against Robin. With the Boy Wonder distracted by Ivy's attack, Raven was able to regain her composure and grabbed the emerald from the corner, removing it from its container._

_With the emerald secure, Ivy tossed Robin to the side and beckoned Raven to follow, which she did as quickly as she possibly could, hoping to get out before Robin could catch her, or before Batman. Heaven knows Raven did not want to be caught by those two._

_By the time the Dynamic Duo had broken out of Ivy's traps, the plant that brought them there had vanished, along with the two thieves, with Ivy putting Raven in the back of the plant while Ivy took control and brought them back to the base._

_Upon returning, Ivy grabbed the emerald and placed it in her bedroom for storage before dragging Raven back to her cell. Opening the door, Ivy tossed Raven in before walking inside._

_Ivy moved towards Raven, tossing the mask right off of her before grabbing her by her uniform and slamming her against the cold stone wall. She yelled, "You bitch! Why didn't you fight him?"_

_Raven stuttered, "I don't know how, Mistress. I was raised in a monastery, an environment without violence."_

_Ivy growled, "And you better learn how." She tossed Raven onto the ground before delivering a brutish kick to Raven's abdomen, causing her to turn away from Ivy in pain. Ivy snapped, "Fight back, you whimp!"_

_As Raven tried to get up, Ivy punched Raven in the head, causing Raven's head to collide with the stone, causing a scratch on her scalp. Ivy went in for a kick, which Raven tried to intercept, grabbing Ivy's leg, but she was ultimately too feeble to hold it and Ivy used her leg to force Raven to strike her own face._

_Ivy, looking at the mess that was Raven, simply stormed out of the cell, slamming the door behind her, leaving her servant to lie in pain._

_That was not the last time Raven would encounter Robin while under Ivy's servitude, and their encounters did not end any better for Raven._

As Raven snapped out of her flashback, she soon found several prisoners standing over her, holding their erect dicks over her, rubbing them as she noticed that there was sperm already laying on her abdomen and breasts from previous ejaculations.

While the other prisoners masturbated over Raven's naked body, the Joker began speaking, "Residents of Arkham Asylum. We have awaited this day for so long, for tonight is the night that we escape this hellhole. The police outside think they can stop us. How foolish do they think they are? We have powerful allies and they have four itsy-bitsy teenagers along with them. We outnumber them, we overpower them, and we will be free."

The prisoners in Arkham cheered upon hearing the Joker's speech, and he continued, "I would like to thank Poison Ivy for providing tonight's entertainment, and now we go!"

Immediately, dozens of prisoners soon began to rush out of the cafeteria, heading towards the various exits in order to break out of Arkham. Meanwhile, Harley and Ivy went over to Raven, removing her restraints before grabbing her like a prized pig, with Harley holding Raven by her midsection, and the three went off, going back towards the plant on the other side of Arkham.

While the other prisoners soon began breaking out of prison, they were met with gunfire coming from the guards that left a few dead and several more injured, but that did not stop the prisoners.

* * *

Beast Boy continued to fight Killer Croc when he soon began to hear the other prisoners raging in. Suddenly, something inside Beast Boy began to turn and he then transformed from his resting human form into an old friend of his.

The Beast.

Beast Boy charged head-on into the prisoners, clawing through them and sending them down. As Beast Boy effortlessly defeated them, many of the unpowered prisoners immediately ran away from the Beast, going back to their cells and locking themselves in.

Killer Croc, noticing Beast Boy was busy handling the breakout, tried to attack him, but Beast Boy sensed the attack coming and grabbed him before tossing him into the door, and delivering a kick that burst the front gate of Arkham open.

As Killer Croc rolled down onto the ground, Batman moved in to take the sewer dweller into custody, but the other police officers were soon lining their guns on the Beast.

Robin however shouted, "Hold your fire. That's Beast Boy! He's not an enemy."

Gordon asked, "And you know this, how?"

"Long story short, it's his primal form, and it usually only shows up when Raven is in danger. We need to move in."

With that, Robin pulled out his bo-staff and Gordon pulled out his pistol, and the two of them proceeded to move into Arkham Asylum, hoping to mop up what was left of the prisoners trying to escape.

Elsewhere, many of the mobs of prisoners were getting taken down by Cyborg's sonic cannon and prolonged gunfire on the part of the police, not to mention the Beast, which was ramming down prisoners in its path as he searched for Raven.

On the roof, Starfire soon gained more momentum against Firefly, Hush, and Anarky, sending a starbolt into Anarky that left him dazed on the roof, destroying Firefly's light gun with her super strength and then slamming Hush into the ceiling, Starfire's emotions fueling her fight against the three Arkham residents.

With them out of the way, she joined Cyborg in suppressing the prisoners trying to escape, forcing them to fall back to their cells.

As the suppression of the riot continued, the Titans soon realized that Raven was gone, having been taken by Harley and Ivy before they could have gotten in. They still had to find her, and their timetable just dwindled from the events that had just occurred.

* * *

**Okay, and that's the end of the Arkham arc of the story. Just six chapters to go and we'll be done with _The Poison of the Raven_. Things are going to get a bit nastier before they get better.**


End file.
